


Made For Me

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: You go out for a hike in the mountains on your favorite trail when you bump into Bucky who is out doing the same. Later that evening you have a freak accident and wake up in a cabin. Your hero? Just so happens to be Bucky. He has declared to nurse you back to health and he will not take NO as an answer. As you sleep Bucky just can’t seem to help himself…. He knows that you were made for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 58
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS!!! This is a dark mini-series I wrote for @imanuglywombat challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Dark fic, you have been warned.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission.

The mountains have always been your go-to when you want to unwind. The cool, crisp air filled your lungs as you walked your normal path up the mountain. You had to get away from the loud, pollution filled air city for the weekend. 

You loved nature and the images you could capture behind your lens. You made a living doing what you loved most and it paid great considering who you worked for, Stark Industries. The job had you following Tony Stark most days and capturing who he was and the latest projects he worked on. On the days he didn’t want to be followed he made you go out to take pictures of anything and everything that captures your eye. How could you argue with your boss? 

You went to meet your boyfriend for lunch on Friday like you normally did. But instead of a relaxing lunch, he decided to break up with you after two entire years together. Apparently, he had fallen in love with some bimbo in his office. He told you that you weren’t beautiful like she was and that you were lousy in bed. You had gotten up from the table and dumped your water over his head, leaving him as he yelled curse words at you. At least you didn’t have to support his ass financially anymore. You were free.

So now as you walk the path further up the mountain you couldn’t help but stop and take pictures of the view. You have been hiking all day. There was nothing around you but nature. You caught a glimpse of a doe in the clearing and went to take a picture when a rustling of branches made it run. Turning around to see what spooked it you were taken off guard when a man came into view.

He was tall, built, had brown hair, and was wearing a black jacket and jeans. He was very attractive and you couldn’t help the smile you gave him. “Sorry miss, I hope I didn’t scare you. I was just out for a hike.”

“Not at all, though I’m surprised to see anyone up this way. It’s not a normal hiking path for the area.” You stood with one hand on your hip as you took him in.

He put his hands in his jacket, “Yeah, I tend to stay away from those trails. Too many people for my liking. I like the quiet and relaxation of this one. My name is James, but people call me Bucky,” he extended a hand to you.

You walked to him and shook his hand, “I’m Y/n, and I totally understand. I was just stopping to take pictures before I continued up the mountain. So I won’t be bothering you much longer.” 

Bucky smiled, “Nah, you weren’t bothering me doll. Is taking photos a hobby?”

“Kind of, though I have a job where I do it full time. It’s my passion. Course, I love nature and what she has to offer.” You couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“That’s great. Well, I don’t want to hold you up. Just be careful, forecast says there's a storm on its way. You will want to make it off the mountain before it starts.” 

“Thanks, um, Bucky. I have my camping gear in my backpack. I plan on hunkering down at a small cave that is further up so I should be fine.” 

You watched as he nodded and, with a friendly smile, went in another direction. Now that you knew about the incoming storm, you picked up your pace as you wanted to set up camp at your favorite spot overlooking the area. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You made it to the cave just as the sun was setting. Unclipping your flashlight you turned it on to look inside. It was a tiny spot that you had to climb about 10 feet up to reach. Thankfully no bears or other animals were occupying it as you looked inside. In the distance, you could see the storm clouds rolling in and decided to make quick work of setting up the tent. The tent was the perfect size for the cave. It could fit yourself, your backpack and the sleeping bag comfortably inside of it. 

The cave was big enough for the fire you were going to make. You put your belongings inside the tent and grabbed the empty tent back, slinging it on your shoulder. You climbed down to check the nearby wooded area for sticks and branches, knowing you would need them to make a fire and keep it alive. As you started gathering what you found you threw it in the empty tent bag. Camping came easy for you. Your father used to take you all the time as a kid here. When he died a few years ago you continued coming back as a way to be close to him in spirit.

The wind was picking up when you finished filling the bag. Making your way back to the rocks you fixed the strap of the bag on your shoulder higher and proceeded to climb back up to the cave opening. Emptying the bag you started piling the wood to make a fire. It didn’t take long to get one going and you were grateful for the warmth as the temperature was dropping quickly. Unzipping the front of the tent you climbed inside to get into the sleeping bag. It was nice sitting there bundled up with the fire going in front of you. 

Grabbing your backpack you pulled out a thermos filled with water and a sandwich. As you ate in peace the rain started pouring down. Lightning flashed followed by thunder rumbling in the background. You loved thunderstorms. A part of you longed for someone to share this with. You never found boyfriends that shared the same interests as you. They always liked the party life and going to bars. You, on the other hand, could lie under the stars all night and be content.

The storm started to get worse so you decided to zip up the tent and try to stay warm. Maybe this wasn’t a good night to go camping. You did forget to check the weather before you left thanks to the breakup earlier. Thank goodness for that man, Bucky….

If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t have known till it hit. Sinking into the sleeping bag you decided to try and get some sleep while the storm blew through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up with the urge to pee sometime during the night. Great, not a good thing to have to do now. Thankfully the storm has stopped so you decided to quickly do your business and come back to bed. Unzipping the tent you grabbed your flashlight, climbed down the rocks and made your way to the treeline. It was colder than you thought it was going to be. You quickly relieved yourself and started to make your way back to the cave when you heard something in the woods behind you.

Turning around you shined your light on the wooded area. “Hello?” Nothing but the wind answered back. You thought nothing of it and as soon as you turned around to walk away a loud rustling noise came from behind you. Something had brushed your arm and you screamed as you ran to the rocks.

You started climbing quickly not really paying attention to where you placed your feet and hands. You almost made it to the top of the rocks when your foot slipped causing you to fall back towards the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Off in the treeline where he is out of sight, the man watched as your body hit the ground hard and your head jolted. He waited a few moments as he made his way to your unconscious form. 

He didn’t want to see you injured but this worked out in his favor. He knelt down and scooped your battered form up. Everything was going to be okay now that he has you in his arms. He knew when he saw you hiking alone that you were going to be his. 

He has watched you for years as you hiked the area but he never knew how to approach you. Today was sheer luck as he was walking the same path as you were. It had forced him to finally say something to you.

Bucky smiled, this was perfect. He was finally going to get what he always wanted. You were going to be his forever. Bucky made his way towards his cabin in the woods as the rain started to fall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk took longer than usual due to the rain and wet terrain. You were still unconscious as he made the walk. He couldn’t help but steal glances of you as he held you close to his body.

He made it to the cabin as the sun was rising. Of course, it would stop raining now that he has you in his place. The fire was low in the fireplace as he walked passed it and headed into the bedroom. He gently laid you on the bed and took in your appearance. 

He would have to get you out of your wet clothes and into something warm. Changing you would also let him assess your injuries from your fall. Bucky took your shoes off and placed them on the floor. He pulled your socks off and saw your right ankle was swollen and bruised. Running his fingers over it he determined it wasn’t broken but probably sprained.

He gently pulled off your jacket, long-sleeved shirt and tank top leaving you in your black bra. He took in your body and the bruises that were forming from the fall. He lightly ran a hand over your bra and squeezed your breast. Bucky couldn’t help the groan that came out of his mouth. Rolling you onto your side, he takes your bra off since it is soaked from the rain. 

Trailing his hand slowly down your stomach he unbuttons your jeans. Slowly unzipping them, he tugs on them, pulling them and your underwear off your legs, leaving you naked on his bed.

Your hips were bruised as well from the fall. Running his hands over them he was glad to feel nothing was broken. You had been very lucky when you fell and he knew you would be hurting whenever you woke up. 

He walks over to his dresser and pulls out one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. He dresses you in his clothes so you are in something dry. Bucky pulls down the covers and gets you underneath as your body is cold. 

Grabbing dry clothes for himself he quickly changes out of his wet clothes and goes to the fireplace in the living room to start a fire to warm up the cabin. Once he gets a fire going, he gathers up all the wet clothes and heads to the laundry room to throw them in the dryer.

He was happy when he built this that his friend Tony helped to make sure the cabin had up-to-date appliances. Thanks to the solar panels on the roof and the generator, he has electricity. Bucky had asked Tony to build him a place where he could live in peace and leave the winter soldier behind. 

The cabin was exactly what he wanted. It had running water, a washer and dryer, and kitchen appliances. It was literally a house but in the woods with no civilization around him. He liked being away from the city. It was overcrowded and loud. Nothing like it was in the 1940s. 

Bucky thought he had everything he wanted, that was until he first saw you. Tony had mentioned he had a cure for your loneliness and that he would send her your way. Bucky never would have dreamed that he would be sent an angel. You were absolutely perfect. 

After watching and studying your every move he knew he needed you. You were the missing link in his life. He always watched from afar when you went hiking. You were like clockwork and always came up here every weekend. He would watch as you took your time, taking a lot of photos. You would always camp in the same spot, in that small cave. He never saw you with anyone when you came up here. He wondered if you were just as lonely as he was.

Walking back to the bedroom, he stopped in the doorway and watched your sleeping form. You were going to be hurting when you woke up and he would have to nurse you back to health. He knew how you had looked at him when you met him. Maybe, just maybe, you wouldn’t want to leave. Then you would spend the rest of your life with him here. He smirked to himself, he couldn’t wait for you to wake up so you could start your lives together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of coffee made its way into your mind as you started to wake up. You stretch your arms over your head and the pain is what made you blink your eyes open. The soft bed you were in took you by surprise. Where were you? What was the last thing you remember? Rain….You fell...But this was not familiar. You look down at yourself to see you are not in the clothes that you remember wearing. You were wearing an oversized t-shirt. Pulling the covers back, you look down to see you were in boxers. What the hell?

Your legs were covered in black and dark purple bruises. You look at your arms, noting that your right side was more covered then the left. Lifting the shirt up you noticed your ribs were in the same condition as the rest of you. Throwing your legs over the side of the bed you go to stand up but fall as the pain in your right ankle shoots up your leg. 

“Son of a bitch!” You turn to look at your ankle as you hear someone coming your way.

Looking up at the figure in the doorway you spotted, Bucky was it? He had a look of concern on his face. 

“Easy doll, you should be in bed. You shouldn’t be trying to walk just yet. Not after what happened to you.”

“What happened to me? Where am I?” You couldn’t help the nervousness in your voice.

Bucky came over to you and knelt next to you, “I’m going to pick you up and put you back on the bed. Put your arm around my neck.” You don’t know why but you did what he said. He scooped you up off the ground like you didn’t weigh anything. He gently puts you back down on the bed, kneeling in front of you.

“You somehow fell last night in the rain. I was out hiking this morning and stumbled upon your unconscious form on the ground, soaked from the rain. You weren’t responsive so I carried you back to my place. You were bone cold, so I, umm, changed you so you wouldn’t get sick.” Bucky watched you as you tried to understand what he was saying. 

You bit your lip as you took in everything he was saying. You remember you had to go pee in the middle of the storm. Something in the brush had scared you and you fell off the rocks you were climbing up to get back into the cave. 

Bucky cleared his throat, getting your attention. “Look I have your clothes in the dryer as we speak. I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable with me changing you but I had to do what needed to be done. From what I can tell you are pretty banged up. You definitely sprained your right ankle and will need to be off it for a while. Your ribs are bruised but nothing looks broken. I’m assuming your head hurts?”

You nodded your head at him. 

“I thought so. More than likely you have a mild head concussion. You are just going to have to rest while you heal. We are literally in the middle of nowhere so I can’t just call a doctor. I was a soldier back a long time ago so I know how to take care of the injuries you have.”

You looked into his dark blue eyes. He rescued you while you had been hurt in the woods. If he didn’t stumble upon you, there would have been no way for you to get help. You didn’t like that he saw you naked but he did help keep you from getting sick. “Thank you, sorry this is all just a little weird for me.”

Bucky smiled, “It’s okay doll. How about you rest and I make you something to eat. How does that sound?”

You smiled a little, “Yeah, that would be great. But hey, is there a way you can get my stuff at the cave? I have some important things in my backpack.”

Bucky stands up grinning at you, “Already thought ahead doll. Since you were out cold I went back and grabbed everything. It’s in the living room. Do you want me to bring your bag to you?”

“Yes, please. That is if you don’t mind.” You sat up against the headboard as Bucky nodded and left the room. You pulled the covers over your legs. You had your cell phone in your bag, so hopefully, you could text or call someone to let them know you were injured and in some guy’s place. 

Bucky comes back into the room carrying your backpack gently placing it on the bed. “If you need something just yell for me. I will be in the kitchen, which is just down the hall.” Bucky turns to leave you with your bag.

What you don’t know is that he already went through your bag looking to see what was inside it. He found your cell phone but he wasn’t worried about it. Your battery was down to 50% and there were no cell towers anywhere near his cabin. There would be no way for you to make any calls. 

Soon as Bucky left the room you open one pouch on the bag and rummaged inside of it until you found your phone. You turned it on and watched as the apple icon appeared, “Come on you fucker.” The home screen pops on and you frown looking at it. No service was at the top left corner staring at you. Dammit, there goes calling your boss. Since your dad’s death and now your recent breakup you had no one in your life you could turn to besides Tony Stark. How sad that you had no one. You huffed at your situation. So far Bucky seemed like a down-to-earth guy, shy at times but there was something about him that made you uneasy. What were you thinking? He saved you from the cold and is trying to help you get better. Just give him a chance.

You pulled your camera out of your bag. Turning it on you started to look through the images you had taken since you arrived at the hiking trail. The first was a field filled with yellow flowers that stretched as far as the eye could see. The next was the dirt hiking trail leading into the green forest. The third was a beautiful butterfly sitting on a downed moss-covered log. You continued to flip through all of your pictures till you got to the first photo on there of you and your ex. Ugh, you looked at how happy you once thought you were. He was kissing you on your cheek in the photo as you smiled big for the camera. You felt a tear escape your eye and roll down your cheek.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Bucky’s voice made you jump as you didn’t even hear him come back into the room. 

Rubbing the tear away you put the camera down, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Bucky had a tray in his hands. He watched as you put the camera back in the bag and set it off to the side. Once your lap was empty he brought the tray over to you and set it down on your legs. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to eat so I brought you a little of everything. There is crackers, sliced cheese, grapes, water to drink, and chicken noodle soup in the mug.” 

You looked up at his smiling face and couldn’t believe he had done all this for you. “Th-thank you Bucky. This is really kind of you. I hope you didn’t have to go out of your way for me.”

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed. “I didn’t go out of my way for you. You need to get your strength up and something solid in your stomach so you can take pills for the pain.” He stretched his hand out to you with two pills in his palm.

“Bucky, that’s not necessary. I’m sure I will be fine. I’m just a little sore.”

“Y/n, I know you are in pain, it’s written across your face. Look its something I keep on hand in case of emergencies and you are really banged up. Trust me I know what I’m talking about. So don’t argue and take your pills.” 

Bucky had furrowed his eyebrows. He was not going to budge. You reached your hand forward and took the pills. He watched as you put them in your mouth and downed it with water. Soon as you swallowed he smiled at you. 

“Good girl, now get something into your stomach. You don’t want to throw them up.” 

You grabbed a grape and tossed it into your mouth. Bucky was just smiling at you. Was he going to watch you eat? You didn’t want to make him angry so you started to eat the cheese and crackers. After a few minutes of eating Bucky got off the bed and left you alone again.

This was getting a little weird for your liking but he did mean well. You huffed out thinking to yourself, stop trying to be a bitch about this and make him into some psycho killer in the middle of the woods.

You finished your food after a little while and started to feel sleepy. Bucky came back into the room and took the tray from your lap. He returned with some clothes in hand. “I figured you would need to use the bathroom and would probably want to change into familiar clothes.”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind helping me to the bathroom I can do the rest.” Bucky set the clothes on the bed and walked over to you, scooping you up in his arms.

“I figured this would make life easier on you since you shouldn’t put weight on that ankle.” He carried you into the master bathroom and set you down in front of the toilet. “Just, um, let me know when you are finished. Then you can change in the bedroom.” He walked out leaving you to your business. You couldn’t believe how big this bathroom was. After you finished and washed your hands you called Bucky back in. 

He came back in and picked you up again. “I can’t believe how big that bathroom is for just one person! That shower is big and that tub is made for two.”

Bucky couldn’t help the chuckle that left his mouth as he set you down on the bed. “Yeah, when I had it built I was thinking of down the line when I found someone to share all this with. Just me and my best gal in the middle of nature. No distractions, no people, just me and you…”

You were in thought as you turned towards him. Did you hear him right? “What was the last part you said?” The nerves in your stomach were twisting and making you feel unwell.

“Oh, I just said no distractions for me and my best girl.” Bucky tried to blow off his slip up. “Anyways here are some leggings you had in your bag, your undergarments and a shirt. I will leave you to change. I will just be in the living room.” Bucky left and started to close the door. Without you noticing he left the door cracked open just enough for him to watch you.

He watched as you slid the boxers down your hips and off your legs. You had winced in pain as you leaned back to take them off. He got a good look at your pussy just as you pulled your black panties on. Bucky felt himself become hard and he put a hand against himself. God, you were gorgeous. He wanted to taste you so bad. But, he had to be patient. No need to rush this. Next, you pulled his shirt off and dropped it on top of the boxers on the floor. You grabbed your leggings and slowly pulled them up your legs as you leaned back against the bed. Next, you grabbed your black bra and put that on just as slowly. Did you know he was watching? Is that why you were putting on a little naughty show for him? Bucky bit his lip as your perky breasts were covered by your bra and then the shirt he left you.

Backing away slowly from the door, he went to the smaller bathroom on the other side of the kitchen. He closed the door and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them and his boxers to his thighs. He was completely hard from watching you. Fisting his cock, he closed his eyes and started stroking himself. He pictured your perky breasts and how much he wanted to suck on your nipples. Up and down, Up and down, god, yes…

He imagined you underneath him, spread wide for him. “Bucky, take me. I want you to fuck me hard,” you would moan out as he thrust into you, setting a punishing pace. Up and down, Up and down, Bucky was stroking himself firmly and fast as he imagined your pussy tight around him. “Bucky I’m gonna, cum.” The image of you coming undone under him had him cumming hard in his hand. “Fu-fuck doll.” He braced his other hand against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help the smug smile. Oh yes, he would be having you soon. Once those pills kicked in and you were asleep, he was going to fuck you. It was the only way to keep you from being in pain while you were injured. He was doing the right thing by thinking of you. 

Bucky cleaned himself off, washed his hands and stuffed himself back in his pants. He made his way back over to the bedroom and lightly knocked. There was no answer so he pushed the door open. You were fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Bucky couldn’t help the smile that came across his face. This was going to be perfect. You were perfect for him. You were made for him. 

Bucky walked over to the bed and sat down next to your sleeping form. He called your name and lightly shook you but you didn’t wake. The pills were doing exactly what they were supposed to. Thank god for Tony giving him these pills a week ago. These were not pain pills as Bucky told you earlier. These pills were specially made for drugging you and making you ready for him sexually. Bucky didn’t understand the science of it but it was supposed to make you wet and responsive so it would be easy to take you as you sleep. You would still have an orgasm but you would just think you were dreaming when you woke up.

Bucky quickly stripped out of his clothing and was hard again just thinking about taking you. He climbed onto the bed and pulled your clothing off, throwing them on the floor. Bucky took in your naked form and licked his lips. He looked at your pussy and knew exactly where he was going to start. Making his way down your body he groaned as he got eye level with your slit. He slowly ran his tongue through your lips and up to your clit. You tasted better than he thought. He started sucking and licking through your slit. As he sucked lightly on your clit he heard you lightly moan and he stopped. Looking up at you, you were still asleep. Tony was right, you would be responsive.

He went back to sucking on your clit and pushed two fingers into you. Watching you groan he pumped his fingers into you fast and it was like music to his ears. Pulling his fingers out he sucked them clean of your arousal. He couldn’t wait another minute, you had to be his now. Spreading your legs wider he pumped his cock a few times. He held his cock with one hand and was holding himself up with the other. Bucky got to your wet entrance and thrust in with one fluid motion. 

“Fuck!” Bucky moaned as he felt your walls tighten around him. He fell to his arms caging you in. Pulling out, he thrust into you again. You were made for him.

He kissed your lips as he set a slow pace. Every time he would thrust back into you, you would moan out for him. He couldn’t wait for you to be awake and healed. He would not hold back with you then. But for now, this, yes, this will do. Pushing himself up on his arms he picked his pace up. Your walls were squeezing him exactly how he imagined. Faster and faster he thrust into you. You were everything he wanted. He was going to marry you and he was going to get you pregnant with his child. Faster and faster, harder and harder. You will have several kids and he will watch your belly swell. Your walls were tightening up on him and you moaned out in ecstasy as you orgasmed around him. Harder, faster… “Oh, doll, fuck…” Bucky emptied himself into you as he groaned out in pleasure. 

Bucky looked down at you and locked eyes with you. Wait...you were supposed to be asleep. He watched as your eyes closed again and it seemed as if you were back to sleep. Bucky pulled himself out of you. He watched as you were fast asleep as if nothing had happened. That had to be the best orgasm he has ever had. 

He watched as his cum started to drip out of you. You should be out according to Tony for at least 2 hours. He thought about having you again but decided you both needed a bath. He walked into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with warm water. He went back to the bedroom to carry your sleeping form to the bathtub. Bucky placed you into the tub and he got in behind you. Once it was filled to his liking he shut the water off. He would wash you and you’d never know what happened. Bucky chuckled to himself as he started to clean you. My little doll, perfect in every way. You were made for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out for a hike in the mountains on your favorite trail when you bump into Bucky who is out doing the same. Later that evening you have a freak accident and wake up in a cabin. Your hero? Just so happens to be Bucky. He has declared to nurse you back to health and he will not take NO as an answer. As you sleep Bucky just can’t seem to help himself…. He knows that you were made for him.
> 
> The reader tries to make a run for it but doesn't get far with Bucky on her heels. He teaches you a lesson you won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE WARNINGS!!! This is a dark mini-series I wrote for @imanuglywombat challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Dark fic, you have been warned.
> 
> Thank you music-culture-mythology for being my beta reader and letting me bounce off ideas for this second part.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

The faint sound of music from another room woke you up gently from a nap. You were under the covers of the bed you fell asleep in earlier, not your own, but that of the man in the woods. Bucky, he said his name was, had found you unconscious and wet from a fall that left your body injured. You slowly pushed the covers down your aching body and pulled your right leg out so you could examine your ankle. It was dark purple and black, a severe sprain that you would have to keep off of so you didn’t make it worse. 

Bucky had given you pain pills before you rested. You weren’t sure how many hours ago that was but surely the pain medication doesn’t wear off this quickly. You felt the deep aches from your muscles in your arms and legs. Your head still throbbed; maybe you had a slight concussion? What was weird though was your pelvic area hurt the worse. Your pussy ached a little; running a hand over it you noticed your crotch was wet. 

You leaned back against the pillows as your dream came back to you. Closing your eyes you could see him, Bucky, as he thrusts into you, moaning with every hard snap of his hips. The faster and harder he went, the closer you were to your release. The next thing you knew you were cumming around his cock as he spilled himself into you. He leaned over you and you stared into his deep blue eyes. You open your eyes as that is all you could recall. Why would you have a dream like that about a man you hardly knew?< /p> Bucky walked into the room and saw that you were awake. He smiled at you and your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“You slept a little while; I didn’t want to wake you. How are you feeling?” Bucky leaned against the doorway. 

“I, um, slept alright, though I am really hurting. I swear I feel worse now than I did before I went to sleep.” You started to rub your temples as your headache was getting worse.  
Bucky walked into the room and sat at the end of the bed. “Injuries can do that sometimes. When you injure yourself your body produces adrenaline which helps you get through the initial shock of an injury. As you rest and time passes, that adrenaline wears off so you start to feel the pain from the fall. I mean, think about how far you fell off the rocks.”  
You nodded your head to what he was saying. It did make sense after all and you were pretty sure you had heard something like that before.

“All you need to worry about is resting. I know you may not be hungry yet but I have dinner in the oven. Let me get you an ice pack for your ankle. It’s pretty swollen so we need to ice and elevate it. I will be right back.” Bucky got off the bed and headed out of the room. 

While waiting, you looked around the room, there was no TV here. It was a simple room made up of the bed, a dresser, a reading chair and two bedside tables on either side of the bed. The room was definitely empty-looking compared to yours. Shit, what are you going to do for work? There is no way you could stay here past tomorrow. Tony would be expecting you Monday morning. You would just have to let him know he would have to help you back to your car. You could always call Tony to come to get you as he knew where you went hiking.

Bucky came back into the room with two pillows under each arm and an ice pack. He smiled at you as he started piling the pillows. “Alright let’s get that ankle up here.” He grabbed you with his left hand and you realized it was hard, it didn’t feel like a normal hand. You looked down at him and noticed he was wearing a black glove with his long sleeve shirt. Bucky followed your eyes to his hand and sighed. “My arm is made out of vibranium. I lost my arm a long time ago.” 

He pulled the glove off and you saw a black and gold, metallic hand. 

Nodding your head, you didn’t want to push him. You had never seen a prosthetic arm like that before. It was amazing to watch how his hand moved just like his flesh one. “Can I touch it?” Bucky raised his eyebrows at you. “Or not. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay, it’s just that no one has ever asked that before. Usually, people are scared of it and shy away from me.” Bucky moved up the bed and sat next to you. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal that same metal-like material that traveled further up his arm. He watched you as you reached your hand out to slowly grasp his lightly.

You didn’t pull away like he thought you would. Caressing his hand, you ran yours slowly up his forearm and stopped at the elbow. You looked up at Bucky who has now closed his eyes as he took in your touch. His breathing had picked up a little as you stroked it and you pulled away from him quickly. 

Opening his eyes Bucky watched you as you bit your lip. God, he wanted to kiss you with the way you were looking. He wanted to be buried inside you again while you let out little moans of pleasure. 

He felt himself becoming hard. “I need to go check on dinner. I will be right back.” Bucky practically ran out of the bedroom leaving you confused. 

Bucky cursed himself as he walked into the kitchen. As soon as you touched his arm, the arm that had been used to cause harm and do horrible things in the past, he nearly lost control. He had to restrain himself around you but being near you wasn’t making it easy for him. Walking over to the oven, he saw that dinner would be ready in about 15 minutes. He started to set the table for you both. It would be good to get you out of the bed and a solid meal in your stomach before he gave you the pills again. He had specific pills that Tony gave him that would keep you sedated all night. They would do what the lower dose did earlier. 

Licking his lips at the thought, he went back into the bedroom to get you. Walking through the door he watched as you locked eyes with him. “Dinner will be ready in less than ten minutes so I figured we could eat at the table properly.”

You watched him make his way over to you, “I don’t think I’m really hungry. I think I would rather stay in bed.”

Bucky’s smile disappeared and he frowned at you. “No, you need to get something in your stomach tonight so you can take your medication and sleep. I won’t have you waking me up because you are hungry during the night.” He bent down to scoop you up. “Now be a good girl and put your arm around my neck so I can carry you.”

You put your arm around his neck as he scooped you up and carried you out of the bedroom. He carried you down a short hallway that opened up to the living room, small dining area and kitchen. It was a decent-sized cabin for just one person. Looking around you spotted the front door near the living room. Bucky caught your gaze and walked to the table, setting you down on a chair. 

Bucky knelt in front of you, “Look, I know what you are thinking. You think you can just walk out of here and leave. You have a severely sprained ankle and we’re not anywhere near the trail you normally take. So how about you forget about doing something stupid and let’s have a nice dinner together. If you try walking on that ankle now you are going to make it worse than it already is. I haven’t hurt you, right?” 

You were locked in a fierce gaze with him, staring into his dark blue eyes. “No, you haven’t,” you whispered. 

The timer went off on the oven and he stood up. “I’m not going to hurt you doll. All I want to do is take care of you.” 

You watched as he went into the kitchen and took dinner out of the oven. It smelled amazing in the cabin and you started to feel guilty for thinking about running. Bucky was right, he hasn’t hurt you at all since he brought you here this morning. You pushed the nervous feeling he gave you down inside you and decided you were going to make the most of the situation. 

Bucky carried a casserole dish over to the table and set it down on an oven pot holder in between you both. You looked inside and saw he had baked chicken served on top of cubed potatoes and green beans. Your mouth watered at the heavenly smell from the dish. Bucky chuckled at your reaction, “Don’t look so surprised. I do know how to cook. I had to learn since I’m out here alone.”

He grabbed your plate and put a little bit of everything on it. Setting it down in front of you, he grabbed his dish and served himself. When he sat down, he glanced over at you, smiling. “You can start eating.”

Picking up your fork you started to dig in. It tasted as good as it looked. You never had a guy cook for you before so this was really nice. Looking up to Bucky with a smile you decided to make small talk. “So how did you end up in the woods with a cabin like this?”

Bucky looked surprised that you were making a conversation with him. “I had a friend of mine to help me build this place. I used to be a soldier and I decided to retire. I never did well in the city and I have always liked it up here in the mountains, so it only seemed natural to get away and relax out here.”

Stabbing some potatoes with your fork, you ate as you took in what he said. “So, you were a soldier? My dad served in the army for twenty years. I grew up an army brat and moved around a lot. My mom had died when I was young, so it was just the two of us until he passed away.” You couldn’t help but trail off from that thought. It was always the two of you traveling the world. When he retired you both had taken up camping and hiking on the weekends. It was a way to catch up and spend quality time together away from the city.

Bucky could see the tears well up, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Looking up at him, you wiped your eyes. “It’s okay, honestly. It’s just hard with him not around anymore. Hiking and camping was our thing. This was our favorite area to hike. That’s the only reason I keep coming up here. The mountain, this area, it's all a part of me. So I get the relaxation part of it.”

You couldn’t help the smile that you gave him. You haven’t spoken about your father to anyone since his death. You weren’t sure why you had shared that little tidbit to Bucky but you were glad you did. “So, does it get lonely, living up here all alone?” 

Bucky choked on his water and swallowed quickly, “I, um, yeah it does sometimes. But it won’t always be that way.” He started to eat again hoping that you wouldn’t push that topic any further, which you didn’t.

Not sure what to say next you decided to keep your mouth shut. You both ate in silence until you were done. Bucky had gotten up from the table and grabbed the dirty dishes. He took them to the kitchen and you watched from your chair as he continued to clear the table, putting things away. 

When Bucky had his head turned you tried to get up from the chair so you could use the bathroom. 

“Where are you going doll? I told you to stay off your ankle.” 

Looking over your shoulder you watched him stride over to you with an angry look on his face.

“Bucky I have to use the bathroom. I didn’t want to interrupt ...”

Bucky scoops you up into his arms and carries you into the master bathroom. “I told you to let me know if you need anything. You are going to make that ankle worse. Why won’t you just listen to me?” He set you down in front of the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, leaving you to your business.

When you were done, you started to wash your hands and Bucky came back in, watching you. He picked you up again and brought you to the bed, laying you down. “I’m going to get you ice so you can elevate that ankle and your medicine to help with the pain.” He stomps out of the room, leaving you to get comfortable on the bed.

Why was he being like this? You weren’t used to someone taking care of you. You were used to being independent and caring for only yourself. Huffing out in annoyance, you watched Bucky come back into the room. He propped pillows up again and grabbed your leg, lightly placing it on top, and placing the ice pack on it. 

Bucky took a bottle of water out from under his arm and handed it to you along with two pills. “Here, this will help with the pain and should help you get some rest tonight.”  
You glared at the pills and then at him. To avoid his attitude you quickly downed the pills and some water. 

He grabbed the bottle and placed it on the bedside table. “Now, I’m going to finish cleaning up the kitchen. I want you to ice the ankle and rest. I will be back for the ice pack in 15 minutes.” Bucky stormed out of the room, leaving you with your thoughts.

Stupid ankle just had to be sprained. You were hoping tomorrow you would see an improvement as you had to go back to work the day after that. What was he going to say when you told him you were leaving tomorrow night? It’s not like he could keep you in this cabin against your will. You were an adult; he would just have to help you get back to your car. You will humor him for the night but tomorrow you will no longer be scared of him. You were going to put your foot down. 

You started going over a plan in your head for tomorrow when you started to feel tired all of a sudden. Was it the pain medication? Blinking your eyes a few times you tried to fight the feeling of falling asleep. You heard Bucky walk to the room and stop in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He made his way over to you and took the ice pack off your ankle, setting it on the table. “Bu-Bucky I’m feeling off…” you slurred out. 

Sitting next to you he watched you try to fight the drugs. “Shhh, doll. It’s okay. Just let the medicine do what it’s supposed to. It will help you rest peacefully tonight.” He smiled as he watched you close your eyes. He waited a few minutes as you slept, watching your chest rise and fall. Getting off the bed, he picked up the ice pack and brought it out to the kitchen, throwing it into the freezer. 

He wasn’t sure how to talk with you; it has been decades since he was interested in someone. You had opened up to him a little at dinner and he was grateful for that. He was hoping the more time he could spend taking care of you, the more you would relax and open up. You were exactly the type of woman he was looking for. You were beautiful, strong-willed, sensitive, and he could sense there was a little submissive part to you. When you had told him about your father his heart broke for you. You deserved the world and he was going to give it to you.

Bucky finished putting the leftovers away and cleaning up the kitchen. He started turning the lights off in the cabin and headed towards the bedroom. Walking into the room, he took in your sleeping form. You were absolutely stunning. Turning off the light, he stripped down to his boxers and pulled back the covers. Climbing onto the bed next to you he pulled your leggings and underwear down your legs, throwing them to the floor. Next, he pulled your top off and undid your bra, leaving you naked for him. He couldn’t help the groan that left his mouth seeing your naked form.

Bucky moved over you, lying in between your legs. He gently ran his hands up your body, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers. His hands reached your breasts; gently he cupped them and ran his fingers over your nipples, lightly pinching them. With your eyes still closed you let out a soft whimper as he pinched them till they hardened under his fingers. He kissed his way down your body, lightly running his teeth across you till he reached his destination between your legs.

God, he could smell your arousal and his mouth watered thinking about how you would taste on his tongue. He ran his tongue from your slit to your clit, causing another moan to leave your mouth. Bucky started lightly sucking on your clit as he plunged two fingers into your wet pussy. He pumped his fingers into you, curling them so they could rub against your g spot. He could feel you start to tighten against his fingers; he sped up and sucked on your clit hard, causing you to moan out your orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of you and licked your arousal off them.

You were so beautiful sleeping under him and taking everything he was giving you. Your moans were music to his ears. Parting your legs further, he grabbed his cock and ran it through your slit, making him slick with your arousal. Placing himself at your entrance he thrust inside of you hard. He groaned at the feeling of how tight you were. Grabbing your hands he placed them on either side of your head, pinning them to the bed. Pulling out to the tip he thrust inside of you hard again, causing you to moan. 

This is what he wanted, you vulnerable underneath him as he plunged into you again and again. He watched your face as your mouth hung open and you panted with every hard thrust he gave you. You were going to be his whether you wanted to or not. He would fuck you hard like this every single night until your stomach swelled with his child. When you were healed he would take you in other positions, making you scream his name.

He started to speed up his motions, fucking you fast and hard. Trying with everything he had to make you cum a second time as he wouldn’t be able to last longer. Faster, Faster, Harder…. Harder… he pounded into you and your moans got louder with every snap of his hips. “Come on doll, cum for me again, I know you want to. Be a g-good girl for me.” Letting go of your wrists he halted his hips momentarily, grabbing you behind your knees he pushed your legs to your chest. The change in position is just what he needed. He picked up his pace again, pounding into you with everything he had. 

Your moans grew louder, and he reached down to your clit, rubbing it to his fast pace. That got you to tip over, causing you to have your second orgasm. Buck listened to you moan as he felt your pussy squeeze hard around him. “Oh, fuck doll.” With a few more thrusts he came hard with a shout, emptying inside you. He steadied himself briefly, pulling himself out of you, and then he collapsed next to you. This was amazing. He looked over to you and you were still fast asleep. He wondered if you were dreaming when he took you. What was going on inside that pretty little head of yours? Lying on his back he pulled you to him, making you lie with your head on his chest. Tony said these pills for nighttime were supposed to keep you asleep between 6-8 hours. He smirked to himself; he was going to make the most of your time sleeping. With his super-soldier serum, he would fuck again and again throughout the nighttime and early morning hours. He couldn’t get enough of you, every time you would orgasm and tighten around him had him seeing stars. He took you on your back, your side and had even placed you on your stomach taking you from behind. He lost count how many times he took you but finally feeling completely satisfied he was able to drift off and sleep peacefully for the first time in decades. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke to the sound of birds and the sun peeking into the windows. Opening your eyes you instantly felt an arm draped over your hip and a hand against your stomach. Looking down, you see the prosthetic arm, no what did he call it? Vibranium arm. Shit. You felt his breath on the back of your neck. What happened last night? You know you had fallen asleep thanks to those pain pills again. Then you were having another sex-filled dream of him. You tried to move his arm off you but he tightened his grip and snuggled closer.

As soon as he stopped moving you grabbed his arm, lightly lifting it and rolled out from his grip. Looking over your shoulder he still had his eyes closed and he was lightly snoring. You saw he was shirtless. Thinking about it, what the fuck? Looking under the covers you noticed you were naked. Oh my god. Did we? Did he? Looking at the floor you saw your clothes. Reaching down you grabbed them and pulled on your leggings and shirt. Fuck your undergarments. You hobbled on your sprained ankle and left the bedroom. You made your way down the hallway and into the open area. 

This guy was a nut job. Was he drugging and raping you? You glanced at the front door and saw your shoes. Hobbling to the door, you quickly put your shoes on and opened the front door, making your way outside. It was still early morning, the sun was just rising. You glanced around and sure enough, you had no clue where you were. 

“Y/n!” You heard his voice call from the bedroom. Fuck this. You started running into the woods. Your ankle burned with every step you were taking. The tears were flooding your eyes as you ran through the brush and past trees. Trying to put distance between yourself and him. You ran despite the pain getting worse and stumbled when your ankle tried to give out.

“Y/n!” Bucky screamed and you knew he was now chasing you through the woods.

Jumping over downed trees and off rocks, you heard him yell from behind you as he chased you further into the woods. 

“Y/n, get back here! I swear to god if you don’t stop you are going to regret it when I find you.”

His words chilled you to the bone as you continued to run. Glancing a look over your shoulder to see if he caught up to you, you didn’t see the ground slope down. You screamed as your body hurdled forward causing you to roll down the massive incline. Your body bouncing off rocks and downed tree limbs, you screamed out in pain as the earth battered you and scraped your skin. You came to a sudden stop against a tree trunk, knocking the wind out of you as you heard something snap and your injured ankle felt like it exploded. Shit, you just broke your ankle. Screaming out in pain, your vision was blurry as you started to wheeze. Everything hurt worse than before. You tried to push yourself up, you had to keep moving, but your wrist gave out and you fell back down to the ground. You must have injured it as well. 

You couldn’t help sobbing from the pain you were in. You had to keep moving, this doesn’t end here. Pushing yourself away from the tree you start to army crawl. You heard the rustling of leaves and footsteps coming down the hill. Not even crawling a foot away from the tree you saw two boots in front of your vision. Looking up you watched as Bucky towered over you, gazing down at you with anger in his eyes. He was wearing just jeans and boots, no shirt. 

“I told you to stop running doll.”

You whimpered and tried to back away from him but he grabbed you by the hair, making you cry out from the pain he caused. 

He knelt in front of you, looking you over. You were bleeding from the head again, along with the scrapes down your arms. He started to pick you up and you began thrashing around. “Get the hell off me!”

Bucky slapped you across the face with his flesh hand, causing you to still. “Stop fighting me or this is going to get a lot worse for you than it already is.” Trying again, he lifted you with ease and threw you over his shoulder. You couldn’t help the tears that were falling from your eyes as you sobbed. 

Bucky had carried you up the incline and back towards the cabin. He didn’t say anything to you as he felt your tears land on his back. You could have been killed going out there by yourself. He could tell you had hurt yourself again. By the looks of your ankle, he thinks you broke it this time. Stupid, stupid girl. 

Walking at a brisk pace you were back to the cabin in no time. He stomped up the steps with you over his shoulder and made his way back to the bedroom. He should have dressed you after he had you this morning but he was so tired that he naturally fell asleep. No way did he think you were stupid enough to run on a sprained ankle. But that is a lesson he now learned. You were stupid enough to do anything to get away from him. That was just not going to do.

He dropped you on the bed and you tried to get away from him but he stopped you by grabbing your bad ankle. You screamed out in pain. “Stop moving! I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to.” That stopped you, and you stared at each other for a second. “You are going to strip out of these clothes by yourself and if you don’t I will do it for you.” 

You couldn’t believe what he was saying to you. “Pl-please Bucky, don’t make me do this.”

“I’m going to count to three and if you are not stripping they will be shredded. One, two…”

You sat up, quickly pulling off your shirt and discarding it to the floor. Pushing down your leggings slowly you cry when you get to your ankle. It is clearly broken. 

“I want you to push yourself up the bed, wrists to the headboard.” He could sense your hesitation. “Now.” 

You were scared as the threat hung in the air. Making your way up to the headboard you did what he said. “Please, Bucky. I don’t want this. Ju-just let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Bucky climbed onto the bed and straddled your hips, “You lost your privileges. Now I need to clean your wounds but I don’t trust you to not fight me.” Leaning over you, he reached under the pillows and pulled out a rope connected to the bed. It had a wrist restraint on it. He grabbed your good wrist and secured you in it. “I had these ready just in case you decided to act like a brat. I was hoping not to use it but you left me no choice.” He went to grab your other wrist and he could see you had injured it. Huffing out he grabbed the next wrist restraint and placed your wrist in it, causing you to cry out.

“As long as you don’t pull on it you will be fine for now while I tend to your other wounds.” He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

How humiliating this was, being tied naked to a bed by someone you didn’t even know that well. Your body was hurting from your second tumble. You watched as Bucky came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. He sat down next to you and opened it up. Grabbing what he needed he made fast work of cleaning your cuts on your arms and face first. Every time he cleaned a cut you hissed out in pain. He didn’t look like he cared as he cleaned them out. Once he was done he made his way down to your ankle and sighed as he took it in. “You are so stupid, you know that? You now broke your ankle. There isn’t much I can really do for it but I’m going to wrap it for now in this ace bandage until I can get someone up here to look at it.” 

Bucky started to wrap your ankle and you couldn’t help but cry harder at the pain it was causing you. “I tried to tell you to stay off the ankle but did you listen? No, no you didn’t. You only have yourself to blame for the pain you are in.”

“Screw you Bucky.” 

He stopped for a second. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, screw you! I know what you did to me last night. I was naked this morning with you curled up behind me. You raped me while I slept, you’re a monster.”

Bucky squeezed your ankle at the name you called him and you shrieked in pain. “I’m a monster? I don’t think so doll. From where I was, you were enjoying yourself.” Your eyes grew big at what he was saying to you. 

“That’s right sweetheart, you were all over me in the drug stupor you were in. You kept begging me to fuck you. So I did, many times over. You cried out your orgasms as I gave you one right after another. I came inside you every single time as you milked my cock from your orgasm.”

This couldn’t be happening. Is what you dreamt, him fucking you senseless, actually true? You remember the pleasure of being pounded into and the orgasms that washed over you. Just the thought of it had you starting to feel wet between your legs. “So you don’t deny it then. I don’t understand why you are doing this to me. I have a life ....”

Bucky interrupted you, “You had a life in the city. But not any longer. You are going to stay in this cabin with me forever. You are going to have our kids and grow old with me. You are everything that I have wanted. The sooner you realize you’re not leaving this place the better it will be for you. I will take care of you like no one has ever been able to before.”

He finished wrapping your ankle and made his way to your wrist. Undoing it from the restraint he looked it over. “Luckily this is just sprained. I’m going to wrap it like your ankle so you don’t move it too much.” He cleaned the cuts on your hand and then wrapped it in the same bandage. When he was done he placed your wrist back into the strap.

“Is this really necessary? I have a broken ankle so I won’t be able to walk on it. So it’s not like I will get far.” You couldn’t help the attitude you gave him. “At least can I wear clothes?”

Bucky got off the bed with the first aid kit, ignoring you completely as he went into the bathroom. He made his way back into the bedroom and walked over to the dresser. Opening it he pulled out a pair of underwear that he had gotten for you to have weeks ago when he planned all this out. Walking over to you he sat at the end of the bed. “You can have these.” He pulled the underwear up your legs and covered your pussy. He grabbed your good ankle in his vibranium hand and pinned it to the bed. Reaching behind him he pulled up an ankle restraint from the bed.

“Bu-Bucky, what are you doing?” You tried moving your leg but the arm was too strong for you.

Strapping your left ankle into the restraint, he moved to the other side of the bed, grabbing your broken ankle and putting it gently into the restraint. “You were a naughty girl, so naughty girls get punished.” He walks back over to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulls out a bullet vibrator with a handheld controller. 

Walking back over to you, he showed you what was in his hand. “Right now you are injured so I can’t punish you the way I would like, so…” He sat on the bed, lightly pulling your underwear away from your skin. He places the bullet in a little pocket in the underwear above your clit. “I’m going to have fun with you. Keep you on the edge, maybe for a few hours. Your body will want to have an orgasm and I will deny you every time till you beg for my forgiveness.” 

Bucky turned the bullet on with a click and he watched you arch your back with the pleasure it brought you. He put the controller out of reach on the bedside table. The bullet wasn’t too soft or too fast. It had you feeling like you could cum but it would not let you. You groaned out, “Please, Bucky don’t do this...I’m, I’m so sorry.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at how desperate you already sounded. But no he would not help you yet, you had to learn a lesson. Going back over to the dresser he opened the same drawer and pulled out a ball gag. He walked back to you, watching your form pant out from the relentless pleasure you were receiving. “Open your mouth.” You did what he said and he put the ball in your mouth, tightening it behind your head.

“I don’t want to hear you beg while we have our little fun.” Grabbing the controller off the table, he walked to the chair that was next to the bed and sat down. He unzipped his pants and pulled his half-hard cock out. He watched you as you struggled against the restraints. Spitting into his right hand he started to stroke himself. He couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth as he kept a steady rhythm. He bumped your vibe up one notch and he could tell you were dancing on the edge of your orgasm. He stroked himself faster, firmer, as he watched sweat form on your brow. 

You couldn’t believe he was jerking off to your writhing form on the bed. Every time you tried to pull at the restraints it bit into your skin and caused you pain. The little bullet in your underwear was driving you crazy. You had to orgasm but he wasn’t letting you. Looking over to him you watched as he pumped his cock with his right hand furiously. You locked eyes with him, unable to look away from the lewd act that he was doing. 

As soon as your eyes met, Bucky groaned out in pleasure. He was so close. Stroking faster as he looked into your teary eyes he let go, moaning as he cummed all over himself. He pumped himself lazily a few more times as he watched you thrash around in the bed. He clicked the vibe down one notch again, and he heard you groan out in frustration.  
Smiling to himself he got off the chair, walking over to the bedside table he put the controller down again. Leaning over he kissed you over the ball gag, “Now be a good girl for me and don’t go anywhere. I’m going to take a shower.”

Bucky walked into the bathroom, stripped off his boots and jeans, and turned the shower on. He could hear you groaning behind the ball gag as he stepped into the shower to clean himself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos if you like what you read. Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out for a hike in the mountains on your favorite trail when you bump into Bucky who is out doing the same. Later that evening you have a freak accident and wake up in a cabin. Your hero? Just so happens to be Bucky. He has declared to nurse you back to health and he will not take NO as an answer. As you sleep Bucky just can’t seem to help himself…. He knows that you were made for him.
> 
> The reader is punished for misbehaving. When she finally complies she pushes Bucky's buttons. Ready to punish her again she gives up and strikes a deal with him so she can finally orgasm. 
> 
> Bruce and Tony visit Bucky. What happens when she discovers that her boss is the reason she is Bucky's captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE WARNINGS!!!! SMUT, NONCON, Do no read if this triggers you.
> 
> This is a dark mini-series I wrote for @imanuglywombat challenge on Tumblr
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission.
> 
> Thank you music-culture-mythology for being my beta reader.

Punishments come in all different forms to those who misbehave. For naughty girls, they deserve to be spanked, edged and denied orgasms. Bucky couldn’t spank you as he wanted or even fuck you as hard as he would like to due to you being injured but he would take what he could.

After he showered and dressed, he could still hear you panting in frustration from the bedroom. Walking into the room he watched as you looked him in the eyes and tried to plead through the ball gag.

He decided to ignore you and left you writhing on the bed with the vibrator still going. With it being cordless he could get a solid two hours out of it before the batteries died. He left you in the bedroom and continued out to the living room. 

If he was feeling generous he would stop denying you what you seek. Depending on if the apology was sincere enough for him that would determine if he stopped his punishment. Little did you know he had a massager wand that he could plug into the wall and leave on your clit all day. 

Bucky chuckled at the thought of you helpless and wanting him to finally give you what you craved. The day had just begun and he knew he would be in between your legs sooner rather than later. He loved how tight you felt around his cock. You were perfect for him and the sooner you realized that the better off you both would be.

Making his way through the living room, he walked down the hallway between the kitchen and half bathroom. There were two rooms on either side at the end of the hallway. One was a spare bedroom, not that he got much company up here. The second was an office that held a desk, a couple of bookcases, a gun safe and a closet.

Going over to the gun safe he typed in the code and used his handprint to unlock it. Once it beeped and lit up green, it opened with ease. Inside he grabbed a satellite phone off of a small shelf towards the top. He would need to get a doctor up here to look at your wrist and ankle. There was no way he would be able to bring you into town to get it looked at. Until he could trust you, you would remain here with him.

Turning on the phone he scrolled through the contacts and landed on Tony Stark’s number. Pressing call, he waited until he picked up.

“Hey lover boy, I didn’t think I would be hearing from you so soon. How are things with the misses?”

“Hey Tony, slight problem. The pills you gave me don’t keep her sedated as long as you thought. I had her wake up on me twice. She realized what was happening and she made a run for it this morning.”

“Jesus Bucky, did she get away?”

“Thankfully, no. She fell down a slope and broke her ankle. Probably sprained her wrist as well. I’m going to need someone to come up and take a look at her injuries for me.”

“That won’t be an issue. Bruce is good at keeping things like this under the radar. I can have him up there this evening.”

“That will be perfect. She is currently undergoing some punishments right now as we speak. Hopefully, she will behave by the time he gets here. But, what should I do about the pills?”

“Is not staying asleep the only issue?”

“Yeah, everything else is great. She is soaked when I fuck her and extremely responsive. God, she is tighter than I thought.” 

“I’m glad to hear she is being responsive and aroused. I should be able to fix the sleeping part in no time. I can come up there with Bruce later.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? I mean hell, you were her boss. She is going to freak when she sees you.”

“Better to pull that bandaid off the wound now. She needs to realize no one will be looking for her. I already had my people clean her place out. Since I was her landlord as well no one will know she existed. It’s for the best though, poor thing had no one.”

Bucky couldn’t help but feel bad for you. If you only hung around work and home then you would truly not be missed by anyone. He would make sure you were loved and taken care of.

“Thank you, Tony, seriously, for all of this. I’m not sure how to repay you.”

“Consider your help with this research as payment. I will be by as soon as I can. Oh, and Barnes, have some fun. Don’t punish her too much.”

Tony hung up the phone leaving Bucky chuckling to himself. Placing the phone back in the safe, he closed and locked it again. Making his way back out to the kitchen he decided to make breakfast for you both. 

He could hear your groans still coming from the bedroom and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. You would learn sooner rather than later to not defy him.

The tears were falling from your eyes as the vibrator continued to stimulate your clit. You had no clue how long you have been tied to the bed but it was starting to drive you crazy.

You needed to cum so badly but he had placed it on a speed that would keep you on the edge. When he had walked in after his shower you thought he was going to have his way with you. Instead, he ignored you and left you in this position. 

Never in your life have you been in such a compromising position like this before. The only sexual experiences you had been in were tame and nothing exciting. 

This vulnerability that you were feeling was something that scared and excited you. Angry with yourself for feeling this way you tried pulling at the restraints and ended up whining in pain from pulling too hard on your bad ankle and wrist. 

You tried to wiggle your hips, hoping that you could manipulate the vibrator to either get you off or move from its spot. Unfortunately, it was snug up against you, making you groan out in frustration again.

It felt like you were being tortured like this for hours when Bucky walked back into the bedroom. Tears were falling from your eyes as he walked over to you and sat next to you on the bed.

Reaching to the bedside table, he grabbed the controller and shut the vibrator off. 

You couldn’t help the sign in relief and frustration from not cumming. 

Bucky looked into your teary eyes and smirked. “I know that must have been humiliating and frustrating for you. But you need to realize that if you don’t listen and disobey me there will be consequences to your actions. Do you understand?”

You nodded your head. 

Reaching up he undid the ball gag and took it from your mouth. You opened and closed your mouth a few times to help the ache in your jaw. 

He turned from you to undo your ankles from the bed. 

You watched him as he carefully let your broken ankle out first and then moved to the next one. Stretching your legs to help the muscles you kept your eyes on him as he moved to the headboard. It was strange to see how gentle he was being with you.

“Now if I undo these will you behave?”

You whispered, “Yes, I will.” You couldn’t help but feel nervous about how he was looking at you with his lust-filled eyes. 

Bucky watched you for a moment and made work to undo your wrists. The injured one was taken out first. God did it hurt from you pulling on it. He undid the other and you gently rubbed your wrist. He sat next to you and looked at your wrists. They were red but that was all.

“Let me get you some clothes to put on.” He got off the bed and went to the dresser.

You sat up on the bed and as his back was turned you tried to move the vibrator out of the panties. You had just started to pull it out when Bucky cleared his throat, making you look up at him quickly.

Bucky stalked back over to you with a T-shirt and shorts in hand. “What do you think you are doing? Did I tell you to remove that?” 

You watched him as he quirked an eyebrow at you. Swallowing quickly, you felt nervous about how he asked the question. “No you didn’t but I just thought that you were done.”

He sat on the bed next to you, placing the clothes in front of you. Bucky reached into your underwear and moved your hands away. “We are done when I say we are.” He shoved his hand into your panties and pulled the bullet out. Quickly he replaced it with another one he grabbed from the dresser. “This stays put.” He fixed it up against your clit and smiled as you bit your lip.

“Let me help you get this on and then we can eat. We will have visitors later today so I need to get you cleaned up and ready.” 

You instinctively pulled back as he started to put the shirt on you, but Bucky gave you a stern face causing you to let him dress you. Once the shirt was on he pulled the shorts up your legs, covering your underwear.

With you dressed he scooped you up in his arms, carrying you to the kitchen table. You didn’t know what to say to him so you remained quiet as he made his way to the table. Pulling out a chair he set you down and walked into the kitchen.

He brought out two plates, placing one in front of you. Looking at the food on your plate you glanced up at him, he smiled softly at you. 

“Go ahead and eat. You need something in your stomach as we have things to do.” Bucky started eating and you couldn’t help but swallow the lump in your throat.

What does he mean we have things to do? As far as you knew you he said you had to rest. Picking up your fork you start to slowly eat your food. Your nerves were getting the best of you as different scenarios played out in your head. He said you had to be cleaned up as visitors would be coming by. 

Would he make you hide when they visited or is he going to let them have their way with you? You both ate in silence. Every now and then you would catch Bucky staring at you. You shivered at the way his eyes scanned over your body. 

You took your last bite of food off the fork and looked over to Bucky. Noticing he wasn’t looking at you, you placed the fork in your lap. Bucky finished his meal and sat back looking at you. His eyes wandered from the plate and onto you. 

Bucky let out a sigh, “I’m going to give you three seconds to put that fork back on the table.”

Gripping the fork harder in your lap you felt conflicted. You could try to stab him but he might be quicker than you. If he got it away from you, you could only imagine what he would do next. You started to bite your lip as you watched him furrow his eyebrows.

“One.”

Your hand tightened around it as he spoke sternly. 

“Two.”

You could see he was about to get up. Just as he was about to say three you slammed the fork on the table. Bucky stood up, grabbing the plates and forks. He brought everything into the kitchen and you breathed out a sigh of relief. You aren’t sure why you thought you were brave enough to stare him down but now you were regretting it. Why were you making things harder on yourself?

Bucky made his way back to the table and glared down at you. “We were having such a nice meal together and you had to go and ruin it with your childish behavior. You are going to learn really quickly to listen to me.”

Reaching down to you he scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder. You screamed out in protest as he made his way towards the bedroom. Oh god, what is he going to do? 

“Please Bucky….I listened to you. I put it back on the table as you said….”

Slap

Bucky had smacked you on the ass hard causing you to cry out. “I shouldn’t even have to tell you not to do something stupid.” He walked to the bed and dropped you onto it. 

You tried to inch away from him but he was on you, hovering over your hips. Grabbing your wrists he pulled you to the headboard and grabbed a wrist restraint.

“Please Bucky, don’t do this. Please, I promise I will behave. I will listen….”

Bucky had put your good wrist in the restraint first and made quick work of the injured one. He was frowning at you, “Should have thought about that sooner doll.” He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the remote to the vibrator. Clicking it on, the vibe came to life against your clit, causing you to moan as you arched your back from the feeling of it. 

Bucky was kneeling between your legs as he watched you tremble from the sensations the bullet was giving you. He undid his pants quickly and took them off, followed by his shirt, leaving him naked above you. His member was already hard and leaking precum. Taking his cock in hand he started to stroke himself to the sounds of you panting. 

You watched helplessly as he stroked himself. God, you didn’t want this but you were so turned on from the vibrator. You started to roll your hips, hoping that maybe you could finally get yourself off. Locking eyes with Bucky you let out a loud moan.

“Please, Bucky. Let me cum.”

He stroked himself firmly as he watched your hips move, trying to get what you needed. “I don’t know doll. Are you going to be a good girl?”

You started to nod your head, “Y-Yes…”

He stopped stroking himself and clicked the vibe up another notch, and then another. “Only good girls deserve to cum. You doll, are not a good girl. You’re very naughty. Beg for me and maybe I will let you cum today.”

You could feel your body dancing on the edge of your orgasm. “Pl-Please Bucky, I...I need to cum. Please. I will behave…” You were panting harder with how the sensation buzzed against your clit. “I will do anything…”

That got his attention and he shut the vibrator off with a click causing you to groan out in frustration. “You will do anything?”

You were nodding your head quickly. “Yes, anything. I just really need to cum.”

“Oh doll, I plan to cash that in later today. But for now, since you asked so nicely I will help you out.” Pulling your panties and vibrator off he threw them on the floor and took in the sight of your wet pussy. 

You were nervous as he crawled on top of you, glancing down at his cock you bit your lip, taking in his size. You weren’t sure how he was going to fit inside you without hurting you. 

Sensing your hesitation he ran his cock through your arousal, getting himself slick. “Don’t worry doll, I will make sure you enjoy this. I mean, it will be officially our first time together.”

Placing the tip at your entrance he slowly pushed into you causing you to hiss out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Slowly stretching you, Bucky watched the expression on your face as he continued to push inside. When he finally bottomed out he groaned in pleasure with how tight you gripped him. Tears fell from your eyes as Bucky leaned over you and kissed them away.

“Look at me doll.” He whispered to you.

Opening your teary eyes you looked into his lust-filled eyes. He grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his hips. Letting them go he braced himself on his arms on either side of your head. 

Bucky slowly pulled out and thrusted back into you causing you both to groan. This was perfect, he watched your reactions on your face as he kept a steady tempo, in and out of you. 

Your eyes were half-closed, mouth slightly open as you whimpered every time he hit your spot within you. This should not feel this good, was sex always like this? You didn’t have much experience sexually as your ex was your only lover. This actually felt amazing. Arching your back a little from the pleasure you felt Bucky lean down and kissed your neck with his soft lips. He started to nibble on your neck causing you to chant his name.

With your wrists still tied to the bed, you were at the mercy of him as he picked up his pace. The feeling of him thrusting in and out, harder at times, was making you mad at yourself that you were enjoying this. 

Moaning at a particularly hard thrust you looked at Bucky who was grinning and groaning as he rocked into you. “That’s it doll, I knew you would like this.”

He started to go faster and couldn’t help but smile as you started moaning his name. “Oh, Bucky….Bu-Bucky, harder….”. 

“God, you were meant for me doll. Can’t you feel how tight you are hugging my cock?”

In and out, faster and harder. You let out a loud groan. You could feel your orgasm start to build.

Panting and moaning you locked eyes with Bucky, “I, Bucky I’m gonna cum.”

Kissing you on the lips he grinned, “Then cum for me.” 

A few hard thrusts and you were screaming his name as you fell off the edge. Bucky nearly lost it when you tightened around him. He goes faster, fucking you through your orgasm. 

Changing positions he grabbed behind your knees and pushed your legs to your chest. 

You squealed out as he hammered into you at this new angle. Fucking hell, he was hitting a spot inside you that was making you see stars. 

Bucky could feel himself getting ready to fall off the edge but he wanted to give you one more orgasm. He needed to show you what he could give you. 

Faster, and harder he pounded into you. Reaching in between your bodies he placed two fingers on your clit and started rubbing in tight circles at the same brutal pace he had established. Bucky could feel you clenching tighter around him, “Cum for me doll.”

A few swipes over your clit had you screaming your second orgasm. Bucky thrusted a couple more times before he came deep inside you, groaning out your name. 

He stilled inside you and let out a sigh. This was exactly how he dreamt your first time together would be. Looking into your eyes he couldn’t help the grin as he took in your blissed-out form.

Leaning down he kissed your lips but you turned your head away from him. You were humiliated by how you acted. Begging like a whore for him to make you cum. It was the best sex you ever had with anyone but this wasn’t right, you were his captive.

“Doll, don’t be like that. I know you enjoyed yourself.” Pulling out of you he laid next to you. “Please look at me, sweetheart.”

Turning to face him you looked him in the eye and snapped at him. “What do you want me to say? Thanks for having me against my will?”

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows at you, “You will not talk to me in that tone doll. Lose the attitude. I don’t know why you are so mad at me. You begged me to let you cum. I was just helping you.”

“That was only because of what you were doing to me before that.” You were trying to keep your attitude in check but he was making things very difficult. Yes, you did ask him to let you cum but it was only because you were desperate from all the teasing he was doing.

Reaching over to your breast he ran a hand over the soft flesh and pinched your nipple causing you to groan. “You don’t realize it yet doll, but your body was made for me. Look how responsive you are from just me touching you.”

You could see goosebumps forming as he lightly played with your breast. He pinched your nipple again and you could feel yourself growing wet between your legs. Biting your lip you tried to suppress the moan that wanted to escape your mouth but failed when he took your nipple into his mouth. He lightly sucked on it and grazed it with his teeth. Pulling away with a pop he watched as you rubbed your thighs together. 

“See, you already want more.” Bucky ran a hand down your body, making his way to your slit. Your breathing picked up and he smiled at how responsive you were, sliding two fingers through your wet slit experimentally, causing you to moan. Bucky pushed two of his thick fingers into your channel and you bucked your hips against him.

God, you couldn’t believe you were letting him do this to you again. Closing your eyes you felt him crook his fingers in a come hither motion and he started rubbing that special spot inside you that was making you see stars. 

Bucky sped up his ministrations and within a minute has you cumming all over his fingers. He reaches up to your wrists and unties you from the bed. As you try to catch your breath, he looked over your wrists to make sure they were not injured.

Once you opened your eyes you see Bucky getting off the bed. “I’m going to run a bath so we can get you cleaned up. Don’t move.”

The threat was there in his tone and you didn’t want to take the risk. Bucky had walked into the bathroom and you could hear the tub running. A bath would be nice to soak in especially after everything you and Bucky did. You were feeling really sore between your legs so you were hoping the warm water would soothe you. Once the water was turned off Bucky re-emerged from the bathroom and walked over to you, picking you up.

Walking into the bathroom he set you down on the counter and took the ace wraps off your ankle and wrist. He gently picked you up and set you down in the hot bathtub. Once settled you thought he was going to leave you in peace but instead he climbed in behind you.

“What are you doing? I thought you said you were running the bath for me to clean up?” You watched him settle behind you with a smirk.

“No, I said I would run a bath so we can clean up. Listening to instructions is very important.”  
He pulled you against his chest and kissed you on the head. “Now, be a good girl and let me tend to you.”

Letting out a sigh you decided to just let him help you rather than fight him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After cleaning you both stayed in the tub till the water grew cold. Bucky had wanted to ‘enjoy the moment’ as you both soaked together. He had helped you out of the tub, drying and changing you into clean clothes. You were in a blue dress with tiny white flowers all over it with four white buttons that came to mid-thigh. Bucky had said he wanted you dressed nicely for when his guests arrived. 

He left you in the bedroom with a warning to not move without his help. You were nervous about who these guests were. Clearly, he was going to introduce you to them. Maybe you could try to let them know you were being held against your will. Of course, if you did that Bucky would probably punish you severely. You played different scenarios in your head of how you would act in front of these people. You must have been deep in thought because Bucky was in your line of sight saying your name loudly.

“Did you not hear me?”

Startled you sat up, “Sorry, I guess I was lost in my thoughts.”

Bucky watched you for a second, “Someone is here to look at your wrist and ankle. He is a doctor, so I want you on your best behavior. Try anything stupid and you will not like the consequences. Got it?”

You shook your head quickly, “Y-Yes….”

He nodded back to you and called over his shoulder, “Dr. Banner, she is ready.”

In walks a dark-haired man, average build, with glasses. He was wearing a button-down shirt, slacks and carrying a medical bag. “Hi, y/n my name is Dr. Bruce Banner. I heard you have some injuries that need to be looked at?”

You looked at Bucky, who was just glaring at you, and then to the Dr. “Yes, I, um, fell off some rocks on a trail. I injured my wrist and ankle.”

Bruce walked over to you and put his bag at the end of the bed. Smiling warmly at you, “Well let us see if I can get you fixed up.”

You watched as Bucky left the room, leaving you with Bruce. He sat at the end of the bed and examined your swollen ankle. Bruce had taken out what looked like a flat tablet. Putting it on the bed he lifted your bad ankle and slid it under it. Pressing a button it was enveloped by a blue light. It was a warm feeling and you were in awe of the technology.

It beeped after a minute and he removed it from under your ankle. Moving up the bed to your wrist he did the same thing and you watched it scan your wrist. Once it was done he took the tablet and stared at it in silence. 

You felt a little fidgety as you watched him scroll through what you assumed were the results of what he just did. 

“Well, y/n, I can tell you that your wrist is sprained so that won’t take long to heal. Your ankle is slightly broken though. But no worries, with the advanced technology from Stark industries we will be able to fix it quicker than normal.”

You looked at him confused and he let out a chuckle.

“You see a normal break like this would take about six weeks to heal. But, we have developed something in our labs that will make your recovery time a week for the break and a couple of days for the sprain. It’s really amazing, I’m not sure I could explain it in terms for you to understand.” Shifting to his medical bag he pulled out four syringes and you pulled away from him.

“What is that for?” You watched him cautiously. 

Bruce paused and lightly put a hand on you, reassuringly, “This is what will help you. I promise this will help you heal and get you back on your feet.”

You were not a fan of needles by any means but if this could help you heal faster you were on board as you were tired of Bucky helping you with everything. “Okay, let’s do this.” You smiled up at him.

Nodding his head he grabbed the syringes. He injected the first one into the ankle which caused you to whimper at the pain. Once the liquid drained into it the pain strangely subsided. The next one he injected into the hand and it did the same thing. The last two he injected into your arm. 

Placing them back into his bag he watched you as you looked at the bruising on your wrist started to lighten. “There is a good pain reliever in there as well. This doesn’t mean you can walk or use that hand yet. Definitely rest both of them, stay off that ankle this week and everything will heal perfectly. I will come by at the end of the week to scan you again to make sure everything is healed.” Pulling out an ace wrap he started to wrap the ankle so it was secure. 

“Thank you, Dr. Banner. Can I ask you something?”

Bruce looked at you and smiled, “Sure.”

“You said you were a scientist. I’m assuming with the Stark tech that you work for Tony.”

He nodded his head as you spoke. “You are correct.”

“Oh thank god. Look I work for Tony as well. I need him to know I’m alright and...well, I’m being held here against my will. Tony is the only one who would notice I was missing. I just, I really want to go home.” Tears had started to well up in your eyes as you spoke.

Before Bruce could answer you, Bucky and Tony had walked into the bedroom. The shock had hit you like a ton of bricks. What was Tony doing here?

“Now doll, what did I say about you being on your best behavior? Still can’t follow directions?” Bucky walked over to you and sat next to you. You watched Bruce gather his stuff and exit the bedroom. Tony had walked over to the chair in the room and sat down.

“I, I don’t understand...Tony, what is going on? Why are you here? Please, I just want to go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Tears were falling down your cheeks now as you watched both men. 

Tony cleared his throat, “You are home now. It took some time to find someone compatible for Bucky but when you were hired, well I knew you had to be it.”

Shrinking back from Bucky you kept looking between them. “I don’t understand Tony. Compatible? Like a matchmaker? This, this is crazy!”

Tony grinned at you, “Not just matchmaker but your DNA. All employees when hired have to submit a DNA sample to have on file. We have been trying to find someone whose DNA was strong enough to well, procreate. You see Barnes here has a super-soldier serum in him. The man wants to settle down and raise a family. Everything about you passed our tests. Your body is strong enough and compatible with his. So you will be able to have the one thing you don’t have now, a family.”

You couldn’t believe what he was telling you. Your body and Bucky’s were a match to have kids. This was crazy, you started to hyperventilate. “I’m not having kids with him. I don’t even know him. I’m being held against my will and fucked against my will. I don’t want to do this, I want to go home. Find someone else to do this.”

Tony stood, “No can do. Trust me this has taken years to find someone. You have no family and as far as the world knows you won’t be missed. I’m sure you and Barnes will fall in love with time.”

You were mad and you tried to get off the bed only to be stopped by Bucky. He grabbed your wrists and secured them to bed. “Get off me! I don’t want this. I want to go home.”

Bucky watched you as you thrashed around on the bed. “You are home doll. The sooner you accept it the better.” He got off the bed, leaving you there screaming at the top of your lungs. Bucky and Tony made their way to the living room where Bruce was waiting.

“So is everything all set Bruce?” Bucky asked as he blew out a sigh.

“Everything is taken care of. I gave her a shot in the ankle and wrist that will speed up her healing. I say in one week that broken ankle will be healed completely. I will come back to look at it then. I also gave her the two shots you asked for. One will make her birth control obsolete and she should be fertile within the next 24-48 hours. The other one will make her aroused.”

Bucky smiled at that. He couldn’t wait to get you pregnant. The thought of your belly swollen with his child made him hard. 

Tony couldn’t help the eye roll as you continued to scream from the bedroom. “Just in case you need these I’m leaving you a new set of pills, also in shot form. If she keeps acting like that and you want a little peace and quiet administer the green liquid as I told you. It will take the fight out of her but she will be extremely responsive. The blue syringe, which Bruce gave her a dosage of now, will make her uncontrollably aroused and fertile. She will be begging for it and won’t tire easily while on it. So with that drug and your super-soldier serum you can fuck like bunnies. If you need anything else you know how to reach me.”

Tony and Bruce walked to the front door with Bucky trailing behind them. “Thank you both for helping me with all of this. I don’t know how to repay you.”

Tony turned back to shake Bucky’s hand, “Just let me know these new drugs work. If successful I will be able to help our Captain grab his lady as well and get them set up like you and your girl. These drugs could be very profitable.”

Bucky smiled, “I will keep you updated Tony.” He watched as both men left and made their way off his property.

Closing the front door he walked back to the bedroom where you were still screaming. As soon as you walked in she looked at you, tears falling down her face and she stopped yelling. 

“Don’t worry doll, it’s just us now. We are going to have a lot of fun for the next few days. We can either do this the easy way or hard way. Your choice.”

“Go fuck yourself you psycho!” You yelled at him. You suddenly felt hot all over and aroused. 

Bucky chuckled as he took your form in, “Something wrong doll?” He stalked over to the bed and sat next to you.“Is someone feeling a little aroused?”

You were mortified that he knew, “How did you….”

“Bruce gave an extra shot to help get things going between us. The birth control you were on now won’t work with the drug he injected you. I’m told you will be fertile in the next day or two. So we can start our family soon but for now, what’s the saying, practice makes perfect? That drug is going to make it where you can keep up with me. You will be craving sex and one orgasm is not going to stop that feeling.”

Bucky started to take his clothes off and you tried to pull against the restraints. This can’t be happening, this had to be a bad dream. You were feeling sore from your earlier orgasms and you weren’t sure you would be able to handle more of this. As soon as Bucky was naked he crawled on the bed and ripped your dress and underwear off, leaving you naked under him. He ran his cock through your wet slit and chuckled, “I hope you are ready because we have a long road ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos if you like what you read. Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out for a hike in the mountains on your favorite trail when you bump into a stranger in the woods named Bucky. After parting ways you make camp up the mountain when a storm rolls in. A freak accident has you waking up the next day in a cabin. Your hero? Just so happens to be Bucky. He has declared to nurse you back to health and he will not take NO for an answer.As you sleep Bucky can’t seem to help himself… He knows that you were made for him. 
> 
> Part 4 starts out with what has happened at the end of part 3. Bucky drugs the reader with a sex drug and takes full advantage of her during the first week. The reader is unsure if she is developing feelings for him or if it’s the drugs making her feel this way. She knows that running away again is near impossible so she hatches a plan to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT read if you are under 18 years old. Read the warnings. If the topics are something you DO NOT like please do not read.
> 
> I want to apologize for this late update. I’ve been dealing with health related issues and that is why it’s taken so long. I promise it won’t be a long wait for the next one.

Your life and freedom had officially been taken away in the blink of an eye. Tony had been the mastermind behind Bucky kidnapping you and the drugs that coursed through your body. The drugs that flowed inside your veins would increase your fertility and make you a mindless, crazed sex fiend. Within minutes of being drugged, you were already begging like a whore to be filled with his cock as you pulled at your wrist restraints. 

Bucky was right when he said ‘you had a long road ahead of you.’ You begged and pleaded with him to constantly fill you over and over again. He would fulfill that need with pleasure and give you everything you asked for.

Being with you intimately was one of the greatest experiences of his life. He never knew sex could be like this with a woman. Bucky had been the hand of Hydra for so long and they hadn’t cared about his pleasure. But now, here in this cabin, he was in control and making up for so much lost time.

On the second day, he untied you from the bed and had taken you all over the bedroom and bathroom. With your current injuries, he knew you wouldn’t be able to run anytime soon and so he decided to keep you untied as long as you were heavily drugged.

Your body was not under your control as you let Bucky take you. You wished you could say that you didn’t like having constant sex with him but he was hitting spots within you that you didn’t know existed. Sex had never been wild and animalistic in your previous relationship. If you were lucky your ex gave you one orgasm. But with Bucky, he was taking you apart in the most glorious of ways, and whether it was the drugs or not you knew you had to have more.

A slip of his tongue, the touch of his fingers, and the press of his cock were making you more addicted by the hour. Yes, Bucky was a kidnapping psycho but he was an expert on all things to do with pleasure.  _ Eat, fuck, sleep, fuck, shower, fuck.. fuck... _ It was your routine with him and you weren’t even sure if you were mad at him or not.

Today, like always, you had been going at it like rabbits for several hours. The need for your release was greater than the soreness between your legs. 

Currently, he had you on your hands and knees as he took you from behind. Sweat-slicked skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room as he thrust hard into you. A moan tore through your throat as he hit that special spot inside you. 

“More...” A gasp escaped your lips as he slapped your ass with his flesh hand. “Bu-Bucky…” 

It was music to his ears as you begged him to take you. This was everything he wanted from you and he was not going to deny himself. What a marvelous sight that would be, you round with his child, while he takes you from behind. 

The need for a family to make up for the one he lost decades ago was overwhelming to him. He wanted to be able to show not only to the world but himself that he could raise a family as a changed man.

He slowed the pace down to deep, long thrusts inside of you. “Is this what you want doll? You want me to take...you...slow...” 

Bucky was being gentle as he watched his cock slowly slide in and out of your pussy. He grinned when you started to whine and leaned over your back. Softly he kissed your neck as he listened to the beautiful noises he pulled from you. 

Kissing you between your shoulder blades he halted his motions. “Or?” He snapped his hips hard into yours causing you to cry out. “Do you want it rough?” 

His flesh hand pushed your head down to the bed as he changed your position, which allowed him to go deeper than before. The cool vibranium fingers dug into your hips as he took you faster.

“Oh, Yes…Har-Harder...” You didn’t even recognize your own voice. “Bu-Bucky, I’m so close.” 

The rougher he went the louder your moans. Bucky reached his flesh hand around you and started to rub your clit with his fingers. After a few swipes to your clit, you tipped over the edge and screamed his name.

As he felt you tense around him, he pounded you through your orgasm. Your body went limp from exhaustion as Bucky finally chased his own orgasm, and spilled his seed deep within you. 

He pulled out of you and watched as your body sunk into the bed sleepily. Lying next to you he brushed your hair away from your face. He couldn’t help but smile at your exhausted form as he kissed your shoulder and pulled the covers over you. Bucky wrapped his arm around you as you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A week of constant sex had finally taken its toll on you. Bucky had tried to have you again during the night but you cried out from the pain as he tried to finger you. Drugged sex with you begging for him to take you was one thing but seeing the tears fall from your eyes was enough for him to stop as he refused to take you while you were hurting. 

Thankfully for him, Bruce and Tony would be coming to check on your injuries today. From what Bucky could see your ankle and wrist healed just like Bruce said. You had better movement with them and the bruising had gone almost instantly from their last visit. He still didn’t allow you to walk on your ankle so he carried you throughout the cabin. It wasn’t a burden to him as he could hold you close and take in your scent. 

When he got out of bed to make you something to eat he texted Tony to let him know about your current predicament. Hopefully, there would be something to help as he was hard now and wanted to be inside you again.

Bucky had made brunch for you both consisting of French toast and a side of cut-up fruit. Today he decided you could eat in the bedroom. Piling everything on a tray he brought your meal to you. 

You were currently snuggled into a pillow on his side of the bed. He watched you sleep as he paused in the doorway. Setting the tray down on the chair he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. 

The sun was shining through the window, lightly gracing your skin. To him, you were absolutely beautiful. He leaned over you and lightly kissed your exposed shoulder which slowly pulled you from your sleep. When he reached your lips you unconsciously responded by kissing him, moaning softly at the contact. 

Your eyes fluttered open and you came face to face with Bucky. It was a mixture of emotions for you as you instinctively pulled back from him. 

Bucky sighed at your expression, “I thought we were past that?” He exhaled, “I figured we could eat in here this morning.” He got off the bed, picked up the tray, and set it on the bed next to you. 

You sat up and clutched the sheet to your naked form. Everything looked amazing and you couldn’t help the grumble of your stomach. If there was one thing you enjoyed it was his cooking, especially his french toast.

Quickly you grabbed a fork, stabbed a small piece of bread, and ate it. The taste was amazing and you couldn’t help the hum that left your throat.

Bucky chuckled, “Good?”

Your eyes glanced over to him as you swallowed quickly, “Yes, thank you Bucky.” He nodded back at you and you both started to eat in silence. How is it that you were starting to feel comfortable with this madman? 

You had to stay focused as you were almost, if not completely, healed from your injuries. It was a matter of biding your time and forming a plan of escape. It may not be today or tomorrow but it would definitely be soon. 

Of course, even if he was your kidnapper a part of you was attracted to him. From his long brown hair to his deep blue eyes and the rugged beard that graced his face. Bucky was handsome and that probably made most women throw themselves at his feet. 

Then he had this smile that lit his face up anytime he was looking at you. Like, it was only meant for you. More than once you had to turn away from him as you feared you would be caught gawking at him. What would he think?

Of course, when he was naked your eyes could not look away. The vibranium arm never bothered you. No, somehow it was sexy, it made him look dangerous. The danger was something you never shied away from and you always found your way back to it. Just like a moth to a flickering flame. 

His body though, you swore it was chiseled in stone by the gods themselves. The hard lines, battle scars, and thick muscles made your thighs quake as you thought about wrapping your legs around his hips. 

Then there was his tongue that slipped between your folds and worked you up to a moaning mess every morning. He focused on your pleasure only before he pushed his cock into you. Nestled inside you he made sure you had at least four orgasms of your own before he chased his own. Never in your life had you ever had someone so focused on your needs.

But then your mind drifted to the drugs. They did make your sex drive higher to match his. It made you more sensitive as well.  _ Maybe, it was the drugs and not him?  _ Of course, you had no way of knowing when and if he was giving them to you.

As you contemplated this in your head you didn’t realize you had spaced out…

“Hey, doll are you okay?” Bucky waved a hand in front of your face. 

Shaking your head from your thoughts you looked at Bucky who just stared at you. “I’m fine, sorry I just zoned out. Did you say something?” 

“I was asking if you were finished so I could clean up and get us a bath. That way we can get you all pretty for company.” Bucky smiled at you and a chill ran down your spine.

“Oh, yeah. I’m done, thank you.” You smiled back at him as he got up and grabbed the tray. As he walked out the door the smile dropped from your face. Great, Tony and Dr. Banner would be back today. At least you would know for sure if you were healed. 

You glanced around the room and huffed out. There was nothing in here that you could use as a weapon on Bucky. You knew he was a super soldier so it would take something big to take him down. You thought about cuffing him to the bed but he had the vibranium arm so that wouldn’t hold him.  _ Damn it, think.  _ You were smart. 

A few minutes passed and Bucky came into the bedroom carrying a glass of water. He handed you the cup first and he opened his flesh hand which revealed some pills. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to act on anything as you are sore. But, I need you to cooperate while we bathe.”

You hesitated for a moment, “Bucky I’m not going to do anything in the bath.”

His eyes furrowed at you, “That’s what you said the other night before you poured shampoo in my eyes. So, you will take these and behave or we will do this the hard way. It makes no difference to me.”

Biting your lip you thought back to the shampoo incident. Whether it was a moment of bravery or stupidity you weren’t sure. You had made it out of the tub naked and to the bathroom door before he was on you. 

Bucky was pissed and made you pay dearly that night. Your ass was bruised from the severity of the spanking you received and your clit felt raw from the vibrator. He had injected some drugs into your arm that had made you uncontrollably horny so no matter how many times you came you still felt like you had to cum. Bucky took you hard all night which caused you to be in the current predicament. Thankfully, he hasn’t forced himself on you since.

He cleared his throat to get your attention. Quickly you grabbed the pills from his hand, popped them into your mouth, and took a swig of water. As soon as you swallowed he made you open your mouth to show him they were gone. 

“Now that we have that out of the way it’s time to take a bath. Relax while I fill the tub.” He walked into the bathroom and you heard him start the water. The drugs were already making you weak and tired. You must have zoned out for a few minutes cause the next thing you knew you were naked in the bathtub with Bucky sitting behind you. 

He slowly washed each limb as your head rested against his chest. Even after being here as long as you have this still felt humiliating. The soapy luffa in his hand rubbed softly over your breasts as he kissed your neck. Bucky took his time like usual going over your body and being very gentle with you. 

Maybe he felt bad for how things played out, especially with you being injured. Though there was no way to tell what he was thinking as he was hard to read. Before you were lulled to sleep it was then that it popped into your head.  _ The drugs were the key to get you out of here. You needed to drug Bucky. _

* * *

You had fallen asleep in the tub with Bucky and awoke in bed in his arms. His thumb lightly made circles on your back as you cuddled next to him. A part of you wanted to be angry at him but the smell of him and the way he held you had you snuggle closer.

Was it bad that somewhere deep down inside you, you were enjoying these moments? Besides being held here against your will was it really all that bad? Your mind tried to process this predicament.

_ Yes, he drugged you to be more compliant with him but you did fight him a lot. You tried running from him and ended up injuring yourself. But, he did hurt you...no he didn’t hurt you. He disciplined you, spanked you, and called you naughty.  _

_ But, he did give you countless orgasms. His tongue was divine and his fingers worked you in ways yours never could. Then there was his cock. Bucky could hit your special spot with precision and take you apart in ways no man ever had. _

Rubbing your legs together you couldn’t help that your panties were growing wet. Bucky took in your restlessness and smirked. “Is someone feeling a little frisky?”

You halted your motions, biting your bottom lip. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what has come over me. Maybe it’s the drugs?”

Looking down at you he lightly rolled you to your back and studied your face. He was looking to see if you were afraid but he couldn’t sense it. “It’s not the drug doll. What I gave you doesn’t cause your arousal. It was like anxiety medicine in a way as it calmed you down. This feeling you have is all you.”

You felt your cheeks heat up from embarrassment and you looked away. “That’s not true,” you whispered.

Bucky tenderly cupped your cheek and turned your face back to him. “Look at me.” His voice was deep and even.

Slowly you glanced up at him and looked into his deep blue eyes. Humiliation ran through your head as a part of you knew he was telling the truth.

“I’m not lying, doll. nor will I ever do so. There is nothing to be ashamed of, your body loves what I can do to it. Your body craves me just as mine wants yours. It’s like you were made for me. Maybe one day, in time, you will grow to love me.”

The faint sensation of a tear rolled down your cheek. He was right, your body did crave his touch. It called to be filled, to be pleasured, again and again. Maybe a part of you was developing something for him. But love? How could you love him after everything?

He wiped your tears away with the pad of his thumb as he kissed your forehead. “We need to get up. Tony and Bruce will be here soon.”

Tony, the person you trusted most in this world at one time, the one who had brought you to the lion’s den and left you at the mercy of this fiend. You would have to come face to face with him again. 

Bucky carried you out to the couch so you were not walking on your ankle until Banner cleared you. He made you tea and grabbed a book from your backpack that you long forgot about. You now passed the afternoon reading in silence. 

If you weren’t currently being held captive by a sexual fanatic this would almost seem normal to a guest. But this was not normal and no matter how hard you tried to relax you knew this would always be your nightmare.

Lost in thought the knock at the front door startled you and caused you to jolt in your seat. Looking up from your book you watched as Bucky answered the door. Greeting his guests he stepped off to the side and allowed Dr. Banner to enter the room. Tony stood in the doorway smiling at you and it felt like your stomach dropped.

“Doll, Dr. Banner is here to look over your injuries again to make sure you healed properly. Tony and I have to talk, so we will step outside.” 

Dr. Banner made his way into the living room with his medical bag slung over his shoulders. “Hi dear, how have you been feeling since we last met?” 

You watched Tony and Bucky walk out the front door leaving you two alone in the room. Swallowing hard you tried to choose your words wisely. “I guess I’m alright. The pain has gone away and I have been slowly moving the joints like Bucky has told me to.”

Dr. Banner nodded his head as he listened to you. He pulled out the scanner that he used on you before. “That’s good to hear. I’m just going to run my scans like I did last time. It will see if the break did fully heal and it will look over your sprained wrist.” 

You sat back as Dr. Banner started his scan of your ankle first. Within minutes he finished and had your wrist scanned. Once done, he looked at the tablet as he read over images and readouts. The silence between you drew your attention to the men outside. You couldn’t hear what was being said but you watched as they talked between one another. Occasionally, they would look over their shoulder to you and then turn their backs again.

You weren’t sure what Bucky was up to with Tony but you had a feeling nothing good was going to come out of it. Biting your lip you started to fidget in your seat and that caught the attention of Dr. Banner.

He spoke softly as he interrupted the thoughts that ran through your head. “So I have wonderful news for you. The ankle and wrist are fully healed. I don’t see anything that shows breaks or swelling from each injury. You will be able to walk on your own with no help but I must insist that you don’t go for another jog in the woods anytime soon.” 

That caught your attention fully and you gazed at him with curious eyes. “Excuse me?”

He continued, “Sorry, I’m bad at jokes. Anyways, everything is good and you are perfectly healed. The drugs I gave you a week ago helped repair your injuries quicker. Medicine certainly has come a long way in recent years. Here is something to help with your current, um, predicament that Bucky told me about.” He places two pills in your hand and started grabbing his things, putting them back in the bag. He stood and smirked at you, “It was a pleasure to see you again. Hopefully, we won’t have to meet like this again.” Dr. Banner slung the bag back over his shoulder and made his way to the front door.

“Umm, yeah. Thank you, hopefully, it will be on better terms next time.” You spoke softly as he waved goodbye and walked outside to the men. Staring at the pills in your hand you decided to get it over with and popped them in your mouth. Grabbing you tea you sipped it and swallowed them down. This better heal the soreness and nothing else you thought. 

Putting your feet on the floor you slowly moved your ankle. You knew the drugs had helped a lot with your healing and it still stunned you there was such a thing out there to heal you so quickly. Glancing up to the window you watched all three men talk amongst one another. Bucky would steal looks at you when he could as if he was waiting for you to do something stupid. 

The thought of running had crossed your mind as soon as Dr. Banner left you alone but you instantly thought of the consequences that Bucky could inflict on you. So this was it. You were scared to run and you will be used as some sex slave. Bucky had said he wanted you pregnant with his child and that made your skin crawl. The room started to feel like it was shrinking in on you as you realized this was your new life.

You leaned forward and rested your head in your hands. Small breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth. You wished for the life you had back in the city. Yeah, it wasn’t glamorous but you had the freedom to enjoy your passion, which is photography. The outdoors was calling your name daily. The wind in your hair and the sun on your face is what you craved more than anything in this world. If only you could have that again. Would you be able to convince Bucky into letting you have that again?

A hand lightly touched your shoulder and you jumped at the contact. Bucky knelt in front of you, “Hey, it’s just me doll. So Tony and Banner left. I’m told you’re healed so that is positive. Banner said he gave you some medicine just now. I’m proud you took them without me asking.” He tried to gauge how you felt as his eyes looked over your face and body language. There was a nervousness about you that made him sigh as he tried to figure out how to have the talk with you.

“Look doll, we need to finally have a good talk. There are rules that you are going to need to follow especially now that you are healed. If you can’t follow them, then I can’t trust you. If I can’t trust you then you will stay locked in that bedroom until I feel like I can.” 

You glared into his dark blue eyes as he spoke.  _ Rules? Trust? He wanted you to earn his trust after everything he has done? _ Your fists lightly clenched by your sides. This angered you to your core.

“I know you are mad. But you have to understand you broke my trust the minute you tried to run from here after I told you to stop.” Bucky grabbed your fists and softly ran his thumbs over them trying to calm you down. 

Your eyebrows furrowed, “Comical, coming from a guy who abducted me against my will. Who has done nothing but drug me and forced himself on me every fucking day.”

A hard slap came across your cheek making your head snap to the side. You brought your left hand up to touch where it stung. Your eyes watered as you looked into his angry blue ones and fear coursed through you.

“The first rule is simple, mind your manners. I didn’t abduct you, I rescued you from a bad situation.” Your eyes grew wide at that statement. “Oh, don’t try to act surprised. Tony has told me all about your life in New York. The bad relationship, no friends, no family. You were going down a dark road of drinking and closing yourself off to the world. With me, I can give you stability, protect you and I will love you with every fiber of my being. I can give you a home.”

He clenched his vibranium hand as he tried to ground himself. You were being an ungrateful brat. 

Your chest felt constricted and it seemed as the world was closing in. He wanted you to make a home with him? This was crazy. You wiped at the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes. You would be damned if you cried in front of this maniac.

“The second rule and I know it will be a hard one for you, you will watch how you speak to me. This angry, bitchy attitude of yours has to go. I will not tolerate it in this house. You should be thankful that I want to do all of this for you!” 

Bucky stood up to pace in front of you. He was trying very hard to keep it together as he didn’t want to scare you into trying to flee again. His vibranium hand clenched and unclenched as he slowed his breathing. Stopping in front of you he watched as you pulled your legs up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. You were folding into yourself. 

He sighed as he knelt again in front of you and placed his flesh hand on your knee. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go off on you. I just want to get us on the same page. We have had an amazing week of spending time with each other. We need to share more about one another. Learn what each other likes, our dislikes, I’m sure from there everything will fall into place. I just want you to give me a chance to love you.”

_ Love… there it was again. He wants you to love him with everything he has done so far. How can you build a relationship, build a home, and love someone that you thought was a monster?  _

You thought back to the week in question. There was indeed a lot of sex. Sex that was brought on from the drugs possibly? You weren’t entirely sure as he didn’t always give you them. Maybe, at the beginning of the week to get back at you, he did it as punishment.

But, there were mornings where you would wake in his arms and snuggle closer. Where he would dip his hand between your legs and you would open them on your own. 

Through sad eyes, you looked into his as you watched him give you a smirk. “Bucky, this is a lot. I had to give up everything unexpectedly and not on my own terms. I can’t just be expected to stay inside all the time. I love nature, the outdoors, and my photography is important to me. Those help me feel close to my dad even though he is gone.”

Nervously you ran a hand through your hair and sighed. “Look, if Tony has told you anything about me before all of this happened then he should have informed you that those are a big part of what makes me happy.” 

Anxiety was creeping through your mind as you didn’t know how to handle these emotions anymore. If you didn’t speak your mind you were going to snap. “I’ve been unhappy because you keep all of that away from me. So how am I supposed to build whatever it is you want to build and be true to myself?”

Bucky watched you as tears started to fall from your eyes. You had a point, he expected you to give up everything that made you happy for the sake of his happiness. If giving you these little freedoms would help win you over he might be up for it. Of course, you could be manipulating him so you could run again.

He sighed as he reached his flesh hand to your face and gently wiped the tears away. Lightly he grabbed each of your hands in one of his. Bringing your hands to his lips he kissed them as he debated his next move. 

“Trust is very important to me as my life was a lie for a long time. I want you to be happy as that is also important for us to build a relationship. So I propose this, think of it as a reward system. Cooperate with me, stop fighting me daily and we can start with little things like a walk outside. You are the one who has to earn my trust if you want that little bit of freedom.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Bucky was actually considering giving you what made you happy. This was fantastic, it was a step in the right direction. All you had to do was play along to get the little freedom you needed to run. He stood up and pulled you to your feet. 

Bucky wrapped both his hands around your waist and stared into your eyes. “Let’s see how much you miss the outdoors.” He leaned down and captured your lips with his.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and unhurried. His tongue lightly brushed against your lips and you parted them to allow him to slip inside your mouth. Tongues lightly danced against one another as you softly made out.

Bucky pulled back as a deep groan vibrated in his throat and he watched as you bit your lip. Your eyes were dilated and he could see the conflicting emotions on your face as you struggled with whether or not you wanted him. 

“Let me take you to bed sweetheart. I assure you the medicine you took earlier made it so you aren’t sore between these pretty legs of yours.”

His thumbs lightly stroked your waist as you struggled mentally between what your body and mind wanted. Your mind screamed to run, fight him with everything that you had in you as he was a psychopath. 

But, your body was buzzing in delight by the way he softly touched you. It screamed with joy that he was asking to take you to bed rather than just take what he wanted normally. His warm blue eyes melted you in your spot and so you caved into temptation.

“Take me to bed Bucky.” You lightly whispered to him as your arms came up around his neck.

Bucky hands reached under your ass and lifted you with ease. His lips connected with yours once again and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked you both to the bedroom.

Warm, soft lips danced against yours as you took each other’s breath away. Your hands were threaded in his long hair as your fingertips lightly scratched his head. 

His vibranium hand was holding you under your butt as his flesh hand made its way under your shirt. His warm hand cupped your bra-clad beast causing you to moan into the kiss. 

As you reached the bedroom, you both tumbled to the bed and became a flurry of limbs as you each tried to pull the other’s clothes off. A giggle escaped your lips as Bucky struggled to get your bottoms off and ended up lightly tickling your hip. 

As you pulled your shirt and bra off, Bucky was pushing his jeans and underwear down his thick thighs. His cock was hard and the sight of it always intimidated you. You felt yourself grow wet at the anticipation of what he would do to you. He pulled his shirt over his head and was finally as bare as you. 

Bucky climbed on the bed and nestled his head between your legs. His tongue dove in between your folds, instantly pulling moans from you. Eyes shut tightly you relaxed in his hold as you let him take you apart piece by piece. 

Your hips tried to press up against him the more he sucked your clit gently but his vibranium hand draped across your hips holding you in place. Gasps and moans fell from your lips the higher he took you and you could feel your orgasm about to crest.

Bucky loved all the sounds you made as his tongue pushed into you with long laps. He would never get over how sweet you tasted. Your hips shook in his hands as you finally tipped over the edge keening his name as he lapped up your arousal. 

Your sighs turned to low pants as you tried to catch your breath. Bucky stopped his ministrations and crawled up your body. You watched him with hungry eyes as he leaned down and kissed you. 

This was different from what you were used to. It was like a completely different Bucky then the one you had grown to know over the last week. He was gentle, taking his time with you instead of the rougher, dominating sex you were used to. 

Breaking from the kiss you decided to see how far you could go with him. “Bucky?” 

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Did I hurt you?” He looked you over nervously.

You smiled up at him, “No you didn’t. I just wanted to know if I could be on top?”

That took him by surprise. You wanted to ride him. Be on top? God, he would love nothing more than to see your breasts bounce above him. “Of course, doll.” He rolled off you to lie on his back.

You sat up and waited as he got comfortable. When he held his hand out for you, you grabbed it and swung your leg over him to straddle his lap. You rubbed your core over his cock a few times to get him slick. Lifting your hips you grabbed his cock, placing it at your entrance you slowly took him into you.

Bucky watched you with lust-filled eyes as you sunk down on his cock and groaned from the sensation. Swallowing hard he was trying to keep himself from cumming right then but the way you looked on top of him made him want to take you roughly. For now, though, he could let you have the control. 

You started slow, rolling your hips, up and down. Taking every single inch of him. Lifting up, sinking down, the pace you kept was slow and steady. You had never been on top before and when you pulled him out to the tip and quickly dropped down again you let out a mewl. 

Bucky’s hands came to your hips as he helped you ride him steadily. He watched as his cock would pull out of you and disappear inside again. The more you rode his cock, taking every single inch of him, the more he struggled to not cum inside you.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Never had he had a woman on top of him before and he had to admit it was a beautiful sight as your tits lightly bounced with every roll of your hips. 

The curse words flew out of his mouth as you teased him every time you sped up a little. Your pussy was so tight around him and he could see the longing in your eyes as you tried to push yourself more. Your hands rested on his chest as you rose above him and started to sink down again. This time he thrust up into you making you moan.

His vibranium hand moved from your hip and his thumb started to rub your clit to your motions. The coolness of it against you had your breath picking up.

Bucky could feel you were close. Hips rocking back and forth he met you thrust for thrust. A few more flicks of his finger and you tightened around him, cumming on his cock. “Bucky!”

You fell forward arms on his chest as you tried to catch your breath. That was definitely a new experience and you couldn’t believe how much you enjoyed riding him.

Bucky flipped your positions and pinned you to the bed. His cock still buried within you as he started to pump into you. 

You wrapped your legs around his hips as he picked up his pace. His dark blue eyes stared into yours as he groaned with every snap of his hips. “Sweetheart, fuck, your pussy feels so good. I’m not sure I will last long.”

Resting on his forearms Bucky rolled his hips and set steady, short thrusts. Together you both made love to one another. This was a side of Bucky you hadn’t seen before. His lips kissed their way from your jaw to your neck where he lightly nipped at you. The warmth of his breath against your skin sent a shiver down your spine as he slightly picked up his pace again.

Your fingers gently scratched down his back as he hit that special spot within. “Oh god, Buck…”

His lips found yours again as he started to go faster. “Does that feel good, doll?”

“Yes…” With a few harsher rolls of his hips, you moaned out another orgasm as you tensed around him. You swore you saw stars as he continued to work you through your orgasm. Bucky was an amazing lover whether you wanted to admit it or not.

He was plunging harder, trying to chase his orgasm when you placed a hand on his face catching his attention. 

Locking eyes with him you panted out, “Let go Bucky…” 

A few more pumps and he did just that. He came with a shout as his cum painted your insides. His body shook from the aftershocks and he kissed your lips as his hips finally stopped. 

Slowly he pulled out of you and rolled to his back. “God damn, that was amazing.” 

You grinned at his expressions, “That was amazing Bucky.”

He watched you as you stretched your body. This was the first time you didn’t need drugs in your system while you had sex. Even more, it wasn’t just sex, you had made love. Maybe there was hope for both of you.

“I’m going to take a shower Bucky, do you want to join me?” You crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

“You know I do doll.” Bucky chased you into the bathroom and you squealed as he caught you.

All you had to do was bide your time and earn his trust. If that meant having amazing sex with him then that was a bonus for you. Your plan was still to drug him and leave. You could put on a show for him, though was this really a show? Were you actually falling for him? You just had to do what he wants and you will be free soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblogs & Comments on Tumblr are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts on other social media pages or apps are NOT allowed. 🚫🚫


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a little over a month since your world turned upside down. Bucky offered you a reward system, sex anytime he wants and in return time outside doing the one hobby, you love photography. With nothing to lose and a plan forming to escape you decide to play along. I mean you weren’t going to enjoy it, right? Sickness befalls you and a stranger gives you a scare of your life when you finally get a taste of fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for series: NONCON/DUBCON, Drugged NONCON, Somnophilia, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Forced Orgasms, Light Bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, Manipulation, Gaslighting, Light Physical Abuse, Breeding Kink, Cussing, Angst, Sex Toys.

Several weeks have passed since you decided to play along with Bucky. The reward system that he proposed to you at first made your skin crawl: sleep with him when he wants, obey his stupid rules, and he would reward you. So far he wasn’t holding up his end of the bargain but you figured he was testing you. 

The idea of sleeping with him previously would have repulsed you, but now you found that your body craved him in ways that you never imagined. You wished you could have blamed the drugs he used at the beginning of your ordeal but you couldn’t. Now, your body begged for release and Bucky was more than happy to assist with that request. He was the drug that your body craved, the high that you found yourself chasing.

Every morning, like now, you woke to soft lips and an expert tongue between your legs. Bucky could devastate you in ways your mind used to only dream about. With your legs draped over his shoulders, you ground your core against his face. “Bucky, please,” you begged as your fingers ran through his silky brown hair, encouraging him to bring you to another orgasm, you were working on your third and you were getting desperate. 

Two vibranium fingers continued to slowly work you in tandem with his mouth. He pulled his mouth away as his fingers briefly sped up. “You know what I want to hear. Say it and you can cum again,” he rasped with a smirk.

You bit your lip in frustration but you knew what he wanted to hear. “Bucky please let me cum again so I can have your cock. I need to feel you inside me.” 

“As you wish,” Bucky whispered as he curled his fingers against the soft spongy spot inside you and sucked on your clit. Your third orgasm shattered through you as you moaned his name to the Heavens above. Sweaty and exhausted you released his hair. 

Bucky pulled his fingers out of you and licked your arousal off them. As your breathing slowed down he crawled up your body, hovering above you. His vibranium hand rested next to your head as he took his hard cock in his flesh hand and rubbed his cock through your arousal. “God I need to be buried in your tight pussy. Do you see how you affect me?”

You watched him with lustful eyes as he brought his large cock to your wet core. The tip of his cock ran through your slit. 

Slowly his cock sunk into you causing you both to groan out in pleasure. Your eyes fluttered open as he bottomed out inside you, locked onto his deep blue eyes that you swear you could drown in. Bucky had stopped rushing to have quick, rough sex with you a week ago. Now, he made love to you thoroughly as the warmth of the sun shone through the bedroom window. 

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust slow and steady within you, taking you apart with each roll of his hips. Soft moans escaped your lips as you scratched your fingernails down his back. When you rolled your hips to match his pace a deep groan escaped his lips.

How could something so wrong feel so good? You wanted to hate this, hate him, but being between the sheets with this man as he pulled pleasure from you was addicting. Your mind tried to fight this but your body always won in the end.

As your body started to tense with your building orgasm Bucky groaned and rocked into you faster. “Fuck doll, you’re hugging my cock so tight. Be my good girl and cum on my cock.” He started to thrust harder into you as your nails dug into his shoulders. 

His fingers reached between you both and as soon as his thumb rubbed against your clit, you cried out your fourth orgasm. “Bucky!” Your pussy clenched around him causing his hips to stutter. A few more sloppy thrusts and Bucky came deep inside you, shouting your name. 

Sweet morning bliss is what you felt now and over the last couple of weeks. Bucky leaned down and stroked your cheek with his flesh hand as he captured your lips in a soft kiss. He gently pulled out of you and collapsed next to your worn-out body. He pulled your body against his and laid your head on his chest. Yes, mornings were now becoming one of your favorite parts of the day. You sighed out in contentment until a sudden wave of nausea hit you hard. 

Pushing away from him you hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. You flung the toilet seat up just in time to empty the contents of your stomach into the bowl. As you finished throwing up you felt Bucky’s flesh hand rub soft circles on your back. He reached over you, flushed the toilet, and rested your head against his chest as you caught your breath. The warmth from his bare chest and softness from his sweatpants had you sighing in contentment. You had been feeling nauseous for a few days now but had blown it off as nothing but a stomach bug- though a part of you worried if it could be something else. 

“Let me help you up and get you back to bed, doll.” His hands went under your arms and helped you off the floor. You felt uneasy and dizzy as you stood at the sink. Grabbing your toothbrush you brushed your teeth to get the sour taste out of your mouth. When you finished Bucky walked with his arm around your waist to the bed. 

You climbed back onto the bed, shutting your eyes to stop the spinning of the room. Within a few minutes, Bucky placed a cool washcloth on your forehead to help cool you down. He sat next to you as you took slow breaths.

“You’ve been sick for the past few days sweetheart. Has it just been your stomach?” His hand softly held yours as you nodded slowly to him. “I can call Bruce to come to take a look if you want.” 

“No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary. I think it’s just a stomach bug. I’m sure it’ll pass soon.” You groaned as nausea swept through you again. All you wanted was some peace and quiet.

Bucky could sense you needed to rest so he got off the bed and headed into the living room. With you being so sick to your stomach as of late and barely eating, he was starting to get worried. He began to consider what could have set you off. The thought of your last womanly cycle popped into his head. You haven't had it since you arrived here. Could you finally be pregnant?

Bruce had left a few pregnancy tests with Bucky that he put under the sink in your shared bedroom. As soon as you were able to move around again he would have you take one just to be sure. A smile broke across his face as he thought about finally being able to get what he always longed for. For now, he would let you rest until you were ready to eat.

* * *

If you would have been asked a year ago where you saw yourself the answer would have been easy, photography and traveling. Capturing the world behind a lens was something you thoroughly enjoyed. You had traveled the world as you captured different cultures and scenery. It was always beautiful the sights you took in. But, then you landed your dream job working for Tony Stark. Little did you know that job would turn into a nightmare and now you were living with the Winter Soldier in the middle of nowhere. 

If you knew then what you know now would you still have taken that job? You shook your head at the thought. 

The nausea had calmed down a little as you ate a piece of toast that Bucky had insisted on making for you. There was no sense in arguing with him as he always won every discussion. 

Hence why you were now in the bathroom eyeing the pregnancy test that was sitting on the counter. You prayed to whatever god there was as you waited for the results while Bucky waited outside the door.

Bucky had insisted on you taking it with you being so sick and not having a period. A part of you had been fearing that you were pregnant with your captor’s baby. You bit your lip as you leaned against the counter. Your eyes looked back down, nothing yet. It felt like an eternity as you waited for the results even though it’d only been a minute.

If you were positive you knew there would be no running from him. Bucky would want to raise this baby with you and build the life that he always wanted. But if it was negative he would insist on continuing to try for a baby. What if you continued to try and you didn’t get pregnant? Would he dispose of you? 

Another minute passed and you looked down at the results. You glanced from the test to the box and back a couple of times. Tears flooded your eyes as you broke out into a sob and collapsed to the floor.

“Doll?” Bucky heard you fall to the ground and pushed the door open. “What’s wrong sweetheart? What did the test show?” He watched as you brought your knees to your chest and put your head down as you continued to cry. The test caught his eye on the counter and he grabbed it. Two pink lines were shown. Bucky grabbed the box to see what it meant. His eyes scanned the back. “Doll, we’re pregnant. This is great news, we’re going to be a family!” 

You couldn’t believe what he was saying. All that kept running through your mind was now you were trapped. There would be no way Bucky would let you go knowing you were carrying his child. You stood up from the floor as tears continued to fall. “This is NOT good! You kidnapped me, raped me, and now got me pregnant which I did not want.” Your fists connected to his chest as you hit him over and over. 

Bucky grabbed your wrists and pulled you into his chest. His arms wrapped around you as he calmed you down. You stopped fighting him and cried against him. “Shh, doll it’s okay. We can both have that family we longed for over the years. I promise you will never be alone again. You might not see it now but this is a good thing. We can finally be happy.” He rubbed soft circles on your back as you hiccuped from the crying. 

Slowly you pulled away from him as you wiped your tears. “Happy? Is that what you call keeping me locked up in this place? Are you going to keep me and the baby as prisoners in this house?” Bucky furrowed his eyebrows as you spoke, he was about to speak when you cut him off and pointed a finger at him in anger. “Your promises mean nothing to me. You promised if I behaved you would let me go outside to take photos again, to see the scenery, but you never held up your end of the bargain. I have done everything you said and wanted.” 

Bucky pondered what you said, you did have a point. He had promised to take you outside so you could do one of the things that made you happy and he never did. A part of him was worried you would run again. It’s not like he couldn’t catch you again if you tried though. “You’re right, I did promise you. How about this, if you can hold down your lunch then we can go for a short walk? I want you to be able to trust me just like I need to be able to trust you. Does that sound fair?”

You stared at him for a moment, did he just agree to take you outside? This was what you have been craving for, a little sense of freedom. “Yes, that sounds fair.”

Bucky cupped your face in his hands and leaned down to kiss you. It wasn’t rushed or rough like it used to be. Now, he took his time as his lips softly pressed against yours. He slowly pulled away from you and smiled, “Now, let’s get something more in your stomach to see if you can hold it down. Then we can talk about that walk.”

* * *

Sure enough, you were able to hold down the soup that he made for you. Bucky had been true to his word and told you to dress appropriately for a walk since it was chilly outside. You had jumped up from your seat at the table and kissed him on the cheek on your way to the bedroom to change. He felt his cheek from where you kissed him on your own. Maybe offering to reward your behavior was a step in the right direction. 

The fact you were carrying his child made his chest puff out more. This was the one thing that he thought he would never have after being the Winter Soldier all those years ago. Having a family always seemed to be out of reach, until you came along. The sound of you making your way back into the living room area snapped him out of his thoughts.

You had walked back into the room dressed in jeans and a sweater with your camera slung over your shoulder. “I hope this is okay? I wasn’t sure how long we would be out.”

Bucky smiled at how beautiful you were. “Let’s get you into a coat and some hiking boots.” 

You nodded your head in acknowledgment. After you both got bundled up Bucky opened the door and let you step out onto the porch. It had been so long since you got to breathe the chilly air and feel the wind blowing softly through the trees.

As you walked down the steps slowly you took in your surroundings. The sun gazed down upon you both. The warmth had you close your eyes and a smile broke out on your face. 

“I almost forgot what it felt like to be outside. It’s so beautiful here. I can see why you decided to move out here and away from the city. It’s like tranquility at its finest.” You turned around and caught Bucky smiling down at you. The sun kissed his face and at that moment he looked strikingly handsome. Your eyes wandered over his form, taking in the form of the man though the clothes hid most of his hard muscles, the muscles you knew by heart.

He walked over to you and placed a kiss on your forehead. “Keep staring at me like that and I won’t be able to show you one of my favorite spots out here.” 

Together you walked around to the back of the cabin and followed a pathway that led through a wooded area. Now and then you would stop to snap a photo of something that caught your eye. Thirty minutes into the walk it opened up into a mountainous area. The view was breathtaking as you walked over to the edge of the hill you were standing on. 

Below was a small pond surrounded by rolling hills of wildflowers of various colors. You walked down the hill to get closer to the water. The scenery was unlike anything you had experienced on your hikes. You paused halfway down the hill as you spotted a deer drinking from the pond. Caught up in the wildlife you snapped several pictures before something startled it, causing the deer to run. A man appeared to linger at the wooded area, staring at you. There was something strangely familiar about him that you couldn’t quite shake off as you kept looking at him. Quickly you looked up from the camera but the man was gone.  _ That was strange. _

“What are you looking at doll?” Bucky's voice startled you as you looked away from the trees.

“Sorry, I thought I saw someone.” You took another peek through the lens but didn’t spot anyone.

Bucky softly touched your arm with his flesh hand. “There is no one out this way except for us. I should know as I came out here a lot before you.”

Maybe Bucky was telling you the truth, so you nodded to him. You shook off the uncomfortable feeling that you had deep down inside. The both of you continued on your walk around the area as you snapped pictures of anything and everything. You got to a clearing and decided to lay down in the warmth of the sun. Bucky joined you on the ground as you both watched the clouds pass by. He was surprised as you started to make light conversation. 

You asked him questions about him growing up, and the difference between the 1940s and now. Thankfully you didn’t touch on the subject of him being the Winter Soldier. Instead, you asked about what his life was like after Thanos. 

Bucky smirked at you, “There were so many broken pieces that everyone had to pick up after Thanos’ failed attempt to snap away half the universe. I have always been a soldier first, always waiting for the next fight. But now, I just want what most people have, a life after the fight. So I decided to retire so I could attempt to have a better life. A life with you.” His vibranium hand softly caressed your stomach. “Now I have it. We’re going to be a family and I couldn’t be any happier.”

A life with you. The freedom and life he took away from you. You wanted to hate him but you found yourself slowly falling for him. The thought of running from him was even more impossible now that you were carrying his child. With Tony helping him there would be nowhere in the world you could hide either. 

The sun started to set in the distance behind stormy clouds as Bucky snapped you out of your thoughts. “I think we should start to head back to the cabin before this storm hits.” He got off the ground and held a hand out to you. You took his hand and stood up. Slowly you both walked hand-in-hand as you followed the same path you took earlier. 

There was an uneasy feeling that crawled up your spine as you both continued up the trail. The wind had started to pick up and it sent a chill through you. It was like someone was following you, watching your every move. You squeezed his hand as thunder rumbled. “Bucky are you sure no one comes out this way?”

“Doll, I’m absolutely su-.” Bucky was then hit from behind and sent to the ground as lightning cracked from above.

You turned to see a tall masked figure towering over you. They made a grab for you but Bucky was suddenly on his feet and standing between you and the attacker. “Bucky,” you sobbed out, hands coming to cover your mouth as they started to exchange blows. 

Bucky kicked the person hard and sent them flying backward. “Doll, follow the trail back to the cabin.” The assailant lunged at Bucky who blocked him easily. “Go now!”

You spun on your heel and bolted up the pathway leaving Bucky to fight the larger man as thunder echoed throughout the woods.

Both men threw punches and blocks before Bucky held his hand up. He looked to the pathway you had taken and listened. “She’s gone now, we can stop Thor.”

Thor walked over to him as he rubbed his jaw, “You throw a mean right hook, Sergeant.” His accented voice was deep but held a friendly tone to it. He extended his hand and shook Bucky’s flesh one.

A chuckle left Bucky. “Yeah, well we needed to sell it. Thank you for doing this for me. She’s been a handful to win over but I think that’ll help a lot.”

“Anytime my friend. If you shall need my services again please let Stark know.” Thor walked over to where his hammer was hidden behind a tree. He swung it repeatedly, aimed it into the air, and flew off. 

Once Thor was out of sight Bucky headed back to the cabin.

* * *

You could hear the grunts and curses from both men as they fought one another. The path seemed longer than usual. Heavy panting escaped your lips as you ran as fast as you could. Tears swam in your vision as you wondered who was winning the fight. Would Bucky beat the person who came out of nowhere? Or would his assailant come after you once he took care of Bucky? 

The cabin was now in sight and a strangled cry escaped your lips as rumbles from the sky continued. When you wiped the tears from your eyes you missed a rock in the ground that was sticking upward. Your foot caught it and just as you were going to hit the ground strong arms wrapped around you. A scream tore through your throat as you tried to wiggle out of their grip. 

“Easy doll, it’s me.” Bucky’s arms turned your body around so you could see him. 

Your eyes were red from your crying as you looked him over. He had a few scrapes across his face but other than that he was fine. Your arms wrapped around him as you burrowed into his chest. “I-I was so scared, Bucky. I thought the worst when you told me to run.”

One of his arms held you tight as the other rubbed a soothing circle on your back. His lips pressed into your hair. “I took care of them. No one touches what belongs to me. I would never let anyone hurt you, do you hear me? I will always protect you and our baby with my life.”

Your eyes glanced up at him and locked with his stormy blue ones. At one point he may have been a monster in your mind but now, he was your savior who rescued you from someone who intended to hurt you. Bucky was once your captor but now all you could see was the man who would do anything to protect you.

Your hands went to his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Once his lips brushed against yours it was like something inside you snapped. Tongues met and fought for dominance as your hands ran through his hair. Your body craved him, it needed to be filled by him, needed that reassurance that he was alive and that you were both safe. 

“I need you Bucky. Please, I need to feel you inside me.” Your hands wandered down to his jeans and gripped his growing bulge causing Bucky to groan from the contact. 

He grabbed under your ass and lifted you with ease. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he carried you towards the cabin. His hands dug into your hips while you kissed him from jaw to neck. Every now and then you would lightly bite him which made him return the favor. 

The front door opened and closed with ease as he pushed you up against the wall. His lips kissed their way down your neck, pulling more soft groans from you the rougher he got. His hands ripped your jacket off followed by your sweater leaving you in your black lacy bra. 

A shocked groan left your lips as he kissed and kneaded your chest. There was a sense of urgency about the way he was handling it. To slow him down you lightly pulled his head back by his hair and brushed your lips against his ear, softly you whispered, “Take me to bed Bucky.”

He didn’t need to be told twice as he carried you back to the bedroom. Gently he put you down as you both started pulling off your remaining clothes in a hurry. As soon as you were both bare Bucky came over to you but before he could do anything you turned him around and pushed him back onto the bed. 

Bucky used his arms to move further up the bed as you seductively crawled onto the bed and up to his body. Your dripping core rubbed against his hard cock as you leaned down to capture his lips again. As your lips connected his hands made their way to your hips. Your core ground against him. What sounded suspiciously close to a purr left Bucky’s throat at the motion. 

You pulled away from him briefly as your hand made its way to his hard cock. You grasped him firmly and stroked him a few times making him groan out your name. Slowly you placed the tip of him at your entrance and sank down onto him. Moans escaped from you both as you took him into you until you were fully seated. 

“Fuck doll.” A breath caught in his chest at the sight of you on top of him. Normally he would be the one taking from you, pulling pleasure from you, but now he watched as you took control, control that he normally would never have given to another human being. 

You slowly started to ride his cock as you placed both hands on his chest. His hands moved to your hips as you rocked back and forth on him, soft mewls leaving your lips. Up and down, you rode him at your own pace. Something that you hadn’t ever been allowed to do before. You watched Bucky as he bit his lower lip, watching you slowly take him. 

Your hands slid up his chest as you leaned closer to him. You started to rock back and forth quicker on his cock as his flesh hand lightly slapped your butt. The harder you rode him the closer you were getting to your orgasm. You could feel it building more and more as you picked up your pace. 

Refusing to let this end you pushed yourself back up to a sitting position and leaned back, hands on his thighs. You started to move back and forth on him in a grinding motion. The control you felt as you took your pleasure from him was something you hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Every rotation of your hips as you gradually increased the tempo and friction pulled grunts from Bucky and moans from your lips. Faster, back and forth your body swayed, your orgasm building quicker this time. “Oh god, Bu-Bucky I’m so close.” You whined out unsure of what you needed at that moment.

Bucky watched your every move, the quiver of your lips, your eyes closed as you rocked back and forth on him quicker. Yes, he knew exactly what you needed. His thumb brushed over your clit and firmly rubbed it in a circle. A few swipes were all you needed as your body tensed up and you cried out his name in bliss. He let you ride out your orgasm until you finally collapsed against him. 

Your breathing started to slow as he rubbed small circles on your hips. Breathlessly you gasped out, “I’m sorry, you didn’t cum. If you give me a minute I can go again for YOU…” On the last word you squealed as he flipped you over to your back, caging you under him, his cock still buried in your pussy. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist just the way he liked them. 

He smirked at you, “You have nothing to be sorry for doll. That was incredibly hot as hell watching you ride me. But…” He pulled out a little and thrust back in. “I plan to pull a couple more orgasms from you before I’m done. You deserve to be loved.” 

**_Thrust_ **

“Pleasured.”

**_Thrust_ **

“Every single day. No one will hurt you ever.” Bucky picked his pace up, going harder inside of you. He could feel your walls start to tighten around his cock the more he drove into your core. 

Your fingers raked down his back as you tried to ground yourself, trying to hold on as he began to sink into your core harder and harder. Another moan tore its way from your throat as you repeated his name like a prayer. Every snap of his hips had him hitting your sweet spot within you. “Bucky, I’m gonna cum.” 

Those words were always music to his ears as he plowed harder into you. A few more thrusts had you screaming your release again but he didn’t stop. No, he could stay buried inside you for the rest of his life. The look of ecstasy on your face, mouth opened and your moans filling the air as he continued to take you apart is a sight he could never grow tired of. 

Bucky slowed for a moment to sit back on his heels as you arched your back and he tilted your pelvis to hit you in that special spot that had you singing to the heavens. 

Again, he kept a steady pace that had your toes curling and you begging for your release. Your channel tightened around his cock and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Look at you taking my cock like a good girl, I can’t wait for you to grow round with our child. Your breasts and hips will fill out more. Fuck… I want to marry you.” Bucky slowed his thrusts, “Tell me you’ll be my wife and I’ll let you cum.” 

You were being kept on the edge as he slowly filled you over and over. There were worse things to agree to in this world. You both were going to bring a baby into this world so it only made sense to be his wife. Even if things started terribly a part of you was falling in love. 

Tears welled up in your eyes. “I’ll be your wife Bucky. I want to be yours. Please just let me cum.”

His hips snapped into you harder as he hit your spot inside you over and over again until you cried out your orgasm. As soon you tightened around him he thrusted into you a couple more times and then came inside you. Hot, thick ropes of cum spilled inside you as he groaned your name. 

Slowly he pulled out from you and collapsed next to you on the bed. 

Your breath started to slow as the realization hit you about what he asked you during the heat of the moment. “Bucky? Did you mean it? Do you want to marry me or are you just asking cause I’m pregnant with your child?”

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his arm. “Yeah, I do want to. I mean I know that was not very romantic but I do want to marry you. Not because you’re pregnant but because…” He hesitated for a moment as if trying to get the courage to say something important.

You watched him struggle, “Because?” Your hand held his vibranium one.

He took a breath, “Because I love you. I’ve never been more sure about anything else in my life. I know us coming together wasn’t conventional but I do love you with all my heart. I want to marry you, give you my name and raise our baby together. I know you might not feel that now but…”

Tears welled in your eyes as you interrupted him, “I want that too Bucky. I love you as well.” You leaned closer to him and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Seeing Bucky defend you against that attacker in the woods made you realize you needed him in your life. You had gone a long time without someone being there to take care of you. Bucky did all that and so much more. With a baby on the way, you knew there was no turning back and that running away was not an option anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblogs & Comments on Tumblr are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts or Translations on other social media pages or apps is NOT allowed. 🚫🚫

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you like what you read. Follow me on tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


End file.
